Liz's kids
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is a Liason. Liz and Jason story. Cameron Liz's oldest is sick. Liz is about to find out some shocking info that will change her, Jason, and the kids lives forever. I also have Sonny and Carly as well as Lucky and Sam together in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Liz's kids

Ch. 1 Sick Child

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital.

Author's note: This story is a Liason. There will also be Sonny and Carly as well as Lucky and Sam. Jake is alive in this story. Everything else should be explained as I go but, if you have questions please ask.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Liz's point of view)

Being a single Mom of four is so hard. Most days I hardly know how I am going to make it through another day. Cameron is eight, Jake just turned five, Aiden is three, and Emily is 18 months. Shortly after Emily was born Lucky and I spilt again. I honestly can say it was the right decision for all of us.

Lucky's been clean for six months this time. I just couldn't deal with his addiction anymore. He changed a long time ago. He hasn't been the boy I loved since before the fire. Now Lucky has Sam. She and I have actually found a way to get along. I would even say she's a friend to me now though we mainly talk about the kids.

Cameron hasn't been feeling well. There is nothing like having a sick kid. I thought it was just a bug. Now he has pain in his legs and his glands have started swelling. He's been sleeping and not hungry at all.

He felt warm so I took his temperature. He's temperature was 103.1. I decided to take him into the ER to be checked out. Steven my brother is the Chief of Staff. I knew he would be working. I called and told him Cameron's symptoms he agreed I needed to bring Cameron in.

I called my normal sitter to see if she could come over and watch the rest of the kids. She was taking a special class and couldn't come. My Grams was still out of town. I wasn't sure who else to call. I remember that my friend Robin who is a doctor was off today. She and her daughter Emma who's four came right over.

I called Lucky and Sam's place on the way to the ER. Sam said that Lucky was on a steak out. I told her about Cameron and that we were on our way to the ER. She asked if it would be okay if she met us there. I told her I didn't mind. It would be nice to have a little company that wouldn't give me any medical facts.

When I arrived at the ER Steven and Epiphany (my boss and head nurse) greeted us. Steven went ahead and took Cameron straight back. Epiphany suggested I stay in the waiting room. She promised to stay with Cameron. Sam arrived right after I did.

"I left a message with Mac for Lucky." Sam explained. "Thank you Sam for doing that and for coming." I said sincerely. She smiled a little and grabbed my hand and said. "Hey he's a strong boy he'll be okay." "He has to be." I responded trying not to cry.

"Who's watching the rest of the kids?" Sam asked. "Robin was off so I asked her too." I answered. "I'm sure Cam will be fine but, if he has to stay the night I can go get the kids." Sam suggested. "Thanks Sam that would be great." I said as Steven approached us.

"How is he?" I asked Steven anxiously. "He's okay. We're going to run a full panel of test." Steven answered. "Can we go back yet?" I asked. "Sure by the way I called Grams she's on her way back from Sarah's." Steven said.

"Let's go see Cameron." I said to Sam. "Okay let's go." She agreed. "Hey Cam." I said walking into the curtain. "Hey Mommy, Hi Sam. Where's Daddy?" Cameron asked. "He's working but, he should be here soon." Sam answered.

"Mommy I want to go home." Cameron said tearing up. "Oh Baby please don't cry." I begged. "Why can't we go home?" Cameron asked. "We have to wait for all your test and see what medicine you need." I answered. "Hey Cam I have a pad and pen do you want to draw?" Sam suggested. "Okay." Cameron agreed. "Thanks Sam." I said she just smiled and nodded.

As Cameron was busy drawing Steven rejoined us. He looked upset. Another nurse came in and went to sit with Cameron. Steven asked if I wanted Sam to hear the news. I agreed she could hear whatever he had to say. We all stepped into the hall.

"Elizabeth, Sam I'm afraid I don't have very good news." Steven said. "What's wrong with him?" I asked very concerned. "His white blood cells are down and his red is up." Steven explained. "What is causing it?" I asked. "It's too soon to tell." Steven answered.

"Do you have an idea what it is?" Sam asked him. "I'm concerned it could be Leukemia. I have a specialist coming in." Steven answered. "How soon will we know?" I asked trying to stay calm. "I'm not sure." Steven answered honestly. "Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked. "Just keep Cameron calm and pray." Steven answered.

Sam went back in with Cameron. I took a minute to progress. I saw Monica coming towards me. I tried to smile. She frowned a little at my expression.

"I thought you were off today." Monica said as she approached me. "I am off. I had to bring Cameron in he's been sick." I explained. "How bad is he?" She asked. "Steven thinks it could be Leukemia." I answered.

"What treatments are they reviewing?" Monica asked. "They haven't confirmed anything yet." I answered. "Did he do a biopsy?" Monica asked. "No not yet he called in a blood disorder specialist." I answered. "Listen I'm here all night so call if you need anything." Monica said. "Thank you I will Monica." I said as I left to go back into the curtained area.

Cameron was asleep. Sam was sitting next to the bed. I could tell Sam was really upset. I knew she cared about all of my children. I was glad that they had her in their lives.

"Liz?" Sam questioned softly. "Yes." I said. "Did you want to go call a friend or someone else?" She asked. "Like who?" I questioned back. "I don't like Kelly, Laney, or maybe Jason." Sam answered with a knowing smile. "Kelly and Laney both have patients and Jason is out of town." I answered.

"Have you called Jason?" Sam asked. "No I know he's away on business." I explained. "I'm sure if you call he'd be happy to come home." Sam said. "I know he would. We're just friends." I said as I had so many times before. "Listen Liz I'm not Lucky. I know how much you and Jason care about each other. And I know there's a softer side to Jason few people see. He'd be happy to be here supporting you." Sam said.

I nodded knowing she was right. Jason always has been there for me. Steven and Dr. Rhodes the specialist came in. After looking over the results and examining Cameron he agreed with Steven. He said we should do a bone marrow biopsy as soon as possible. After signing the papers they came in and prepped Cameron.

They decided to give him a sedative. Lucky showed up as they were about to take him to have the biopsy. He got to kiss Cameron. I told Lucky and Sam after Cameron got back they should leave. Lucky didn't want to go but, Sam reminded Lucky that the other kids were still with Robin.

Finally they brought Cameron up to his room. Cameron was still sleeping. Lucky and Sam told me good night. Then they left to go get the kids. I tried to rest in the cot they had brought for me. Monica came in she had food from Kelly's for me. She sat and we talked for a bit.

I finally fell asleep. I dreamed that Cameron died. Why didn't I bring him sooner? Why didn't I call Steven sooner? Why didn't I realize something was wrong? I was woken by Monica, Steven, and Dr. Rhodes early the next morning. I knew it wasn't good news.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's kids

Ch. 2 Diagnosis and Treatment

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I am so honored that you are reading this story. This story has been in my mind for over a year. I am not a nurse or doctor I do work in health care so my knowledge on the medical stuff is just a little. Now on with the story. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

As Doctor Rhodes was about to speak Lucky joined us. Steven had called him to come in. Sam was staying with the kids. Lucky grabbed my hand. It felt weird for him to hold my hand. We don't exactly touch these days. Not that I want to. After many years I can truly say I am over Lucky Spencer.

"Nurse Webber, Detective Spencer I'm afraid I have bad news." Dr. Rhodes said.

"Just tell us please." I begged nervously.

"We are sure that Cameron has Leukemia now." Dr. Rhodes explained.

"What do we do now?" Lucky asked as I was still in shock.

"It is rather progressive so I would suggest he have a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible we should start testing." Dr. Rhodes answered.

"Can we be tested?" Lucky asked him referring to him and me.

"Yes you may though parents are rarely matches." Dr. Rhodes explained to us.

"Lucky isn't Cameron birth father." Steven explained.

"We will go ahead and test you both." Dr. Rhodes said to us.

"Does Cameron have siblings?" Dr. Rhodes asked.

"Yes though they are only half-siblings." I answered nervously.

"How old are they?" The doctor asked.

"Jake is five, Aiden is three, and Emily is 18 months." I answered quickly.

"I would like to test them." Dr. Rhodes said.

"Can we try to find another match first?" I asked.

"Yes though we need to hurry and he didn't match anyone in the database." Dr. Rhodes answered.

"Elizabeth a nurse will come get you and Lucky soon. I will be getting tested as well as spreading the word to our friends." Steven said.

"Would you like me to sit with Cameron?" Monica asked.

"That would be great." I answered.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked once we were alone.

"Not really. What if we can't find a match?" I asked him seriously.

"I don't know Liz I'm worried too." Lucky answered.

They took my blood first and then Lucky's. Steven and Patrick came in to get tested too. A lot of the staff was getting tested. Kelly and Laney both were heading down as we came up.

I saw Sonny come in as Lucky went on to Cameron's room. I smiled at Sonny. We walked towards me. I could tell he knew I wasn't sure who had called him though.

"Hello Elizabeth. I hope you don't mind but, Robin called." Sonny explained.

"Thank you so much for coming." I said hugging him.

"I'm here to get tested as well as Michael. Also Max, Milo and a few other friends are getting tested." Sonny said.

"Oh thank you all so much." I said.

"I haven't been able to reach Jason yet. As soon as I do he'll be here. I know you are a very important friend to him." Sonny said as I nodded.

I hugged Sonny again I was trying not to cry. He was one of the few people who knew just how important Jason is to me. They came and got Sonny. I headed back to Cameron's room. Michael came in and brought him a truck. Michael told me his Mom was sorry she's couldn't be tested.

Enough though Carly and I aren't friends I knew she would never want to see a child suffer. Carly is pregnant with her fourth child. She and Sonny are so excited. Josslyn is excited to become a big sister. Sonny had remarried Carly and adopted Josslyn shortly after Carly got full custody of her. I always knew Sonny and Carly still loved each other and Jax is now married to Brenda and they live in Paris.

I was exhausted. I kept falling asleep. Sam had arrived. She suggested I go home and nap for a while. I finally agreed. After my nap I went and checked on the other kids. When arrived back at the hospital Dr. Rhodes asked to speak with Lucky and I.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry but no matches. And Cameron is only getting worse. I believe we need to get your other children tested." Dr. Rhodes explained.

"I'll go get the kids." Lucky said as I nodded.

An hour Lucky and Sam returned with the other kids. They took Jake and Aiden back first. Jake wanted to see Cameron. Steven and Dr. Rhodes agreed that Jake and Aiden could see Cameron if they wore mask.

Aiden was really scared at seeing his big brother sick. Jake was being strong he's so much like Jason it's scary sometimes. Sam offered to take the kids home. Dr. Rhodes came in and told us it would be at least a day until the results were back.

Lucky wanted to stay the night with Cameron. I went and picked Jake, Aiden, and Emily up so they could sleep at home. After I got the kids settled I took a long warm bath. Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's Kids

Ch. 3 Truths

Author's Note: This is a short chapter. Chapter six will be the arrival of Jason. Chapter four is not going to be a good one for Lucky so if you are a fan sorry. I will be explaining in chapter 5 how the secret in this chapter happened. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I am going to be trying to get chapter four up ASAP. Thank you again. And enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I awoke early the next morning. Lucky called he said that Steven wanted to speak with me as soon as I come get there. I hurried got the kids and myself ready. I dropped the kids off to Sam. I had packed bags for the kids and myself.

When I arrived back at the hospital I went straight to Cameron's room. Laney was in visiting with Lucky and Cameron. I could tell Lucky was upset. Laney agreed to keep an eye on Cameron while Lucky and I talked in the hall.

"What's wrong Lucky?" I asked very concerned.

"I don't know. Steven came in and said he needed to talk to you. I asked what about. He said he just needed to talk to you alone." Lucky answered obviously annoyed.

"Has Dr. Rhodes been in to see Cam this morning?" I asked trying to distract Lucky from his fit.

"Yes and he wouldn't tell me anything either." Lucky answered steaming in anger.

"Why don't you call Sam and see if she can get a sitter? Then she can join us." I suggested hoping she can calm Lucky down.

I left Lucky and went to find Steven. I hurried to find out the news. Lucky's hissy fit made me a little nervous. I had a feeling the new might be about Emily.

I wasn't sure what I would do. I knew what I wanted to do. Though I wasn't sure of it was a real possibility. Steven quickly opened his office door when I knocked and ushered me in.

"I'm glad you're here Liz. Dr. Rhodes suggested I share this news with you. He thought it might be better if it came from me." Steven said nervously.

"What's going on Steven?" I asked trying to not get upset.

"How sure are you that Zander Smith was Cameron's father?" Steven asked making me gasp in shock.

"I don't understand." I said unable to even believe the question.

"There is no possibility that Zander Smith was Cameron's father." Steven stated simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling like he was speaking in another language.

"Liz just be honest is there any chance that someone else could be his father?" Steven questioned.

"I um uh no." I answered nervous as started to wonder where the next questioned would lead.

"Okay Liz don't freak out. Is there any chance that Lucky isn't Jake, Aiden, or Emily Father?" Steven asked seriously.

"Steven I'm confused." I said.

"So am I Liz. Dr. Rhodes came in this morning and informed me that all four of your kids are full siblings and that Lucky wasn't their Father." Steven explained.

"How is that possible?" I asked in shock.

"Elizabeth who is the Father?" Steven asked.

"I don't, I wasn't sure. I should've ordered a paternity test on Aiden and Emily." I stuttered trying not to start crying.

"You knew Lucky wasn't Jake's Father?" Lucky asked.

"Yes I had a paternity test done." I answered honestly.

"Liz just tell me." Steven begged for answers.

"You aren't going to like my answer." I said.

"So it's Morgan." He stated simply.

"Yes it's Jason. Lucky knows he isn't Jake's Father. This is going to kill him." I answered.

"One of the kids is a match aren't they?" I asked already knowing they had to be.

"Yes they are." Steven answered.

"Which one is a match?" I asked needing an answer.

"I actually don't know. Dr. Rhodes wanted to speak to you himself about that." Steven explained.

"Then call Dr. Rhodes I need to know." I said.

"Do you want to talk with Lucky first?" Steven asked me with a concerned look.

"No I need all the facts and a chance to process this." I answered.

"I page Dr. Rhodes." Steven said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steven asked as he hung up the phone and turned back to me.

"Sure anything." I answered prepared for him to get upset with me or to ask me a lot of stuff.

"Do you love him?" He asked with a look of pure protection.

"Who Jason?" I questioned back pretty much knowing the answer.

"Yes do you love Jason?" He questioned again.

"Yes I love him. I've loved him for a really long time." I admitted.

Steven sighed and pulled me into a hug. Then Steven went to wait for Dr. Rhodes and to give me a minute alone. I had such mixed emotions. I felt happy yet overwhelmed and guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's Kids

Ch. 4 Prefect match & freaking out

Warning: _This is rated T. There will be bad language in this chapter and maybe some to come later. _

Author's Note: Wow thank you all so much for the reviews. This chapter is not one for Lucky fans and I honestly don't know if I will redeem him or not. Chapter five will explain how Cam, Aiden, and Emily all are Jason's kids too. Chapter 6 will be Jason's arrival.

Thank you again and enjoy,

Cindy

(Liz's point of view)

I was freaking out. I won't lie. Jason is Cameron, Aiden, and Emily's Dad too. I knew it was always a possibility. I had in fact slept with Jason four times. Though I didn't actually remember the first time until I was in labor with Aiden.

I tried to take my mind off Jason. I needed to focus on Cam. Soon enough I would have to reveal the truth to Lucky and to Jason once he was home. I had a feeling Lucky wasn't going to take this well. Yes I did cheat on him but, he wasn't innocent.

"Nurse Webber I'm assuming Dr. Webber shared the news with you." Dr. Rhodes said as he and Steven rejoined me.

"Yes he has. Which one is a match?" I asked unable to wait any longer.

"Aiden is a prefect match for Cameron." Dr. Rhodes answered.

"What do we do now?" I asked pretty sure I knew.

"Nurse Webber you will need to get a hold of these boys Father." Dr. Rhodes answered trying not to judge.

"I will as soon as I can. Then what will we do?" I asked him anxiously.

"We'll schedule the transplant soon." Dr. Rhodes answered.

"Here is some of the information." Steven said handing me a pamphlet.

"I need to go find Lucky and talk to him. And then see if Sonny can get a hold of Jason." I said to Steven as Dr. Rhodes left.

"Is Morgan out of town?" Steven asked.

"Yes he's on business." I answered.

"Is he expected back soon?" Steven asked.

"I don't know. Sonny said he would tell Jason about Cameron when he called in." I answered.

"Do you want me to go with you to tell Lucky the truth about the kids?" Steven asked.

"If you don't mind that would be great." I responded.

"How about if you go get Lucky and we can all talk in my office?" Steven suggested knowing we would want privacy.

Kelly was in visiting with Cameron. I asked if she could sit with him for a while. She said it was no problem. I pulled Lucky into Steven's office. I asked if Sam was on her way.

I asked about Sam. Lucky said she was having trouble finding a sitter. I quickly called Sam she said that Max and Milo had stopped by. I suggested they watch the kids. Lucky was looking annoyed as I hung up the phone.

"Which one is a match?" Lucky asked.

"Lucky sit down." Steven said trying to keep him calm.

"Is it Jake? Or is it Emily?" Lucky asked.

"Lucky listen before we get into that I have something to tell you." I said nervously.

"Can't it wait?" Lucky snapped at me.

"No it can't wait." I said sternly.

"What is it?" Lucky asked calming down a little.

"While doing the blood test Dr. Rhodes found some very unexpected news." I tried to explain.

"Is one of the other kids sick too?" Lucky asked.

"No nothing like that." I answered.

"What is it then?" Lucky asked snapping at me again.

"Maybe we should wait until Sam gets here." I suggested thinking she might be able to keep him calm.

"Tell me now Liz." Lucky demanded.

"Dr. Rhodes said that all four of my children have the same Father." I admitted nervously.

Lucky stood in utter shock. He didn't move. Steven was trying to get him to respond. Sam came in. She looked at Lucky and then me.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Rhodes told Steven that the blood test revealed that all four of my children have the same Father." I explained.

"That means that oh wow." Sam said in shock.

"Yeah I didn't know." I said.

"You Bitch, how could you do this to me again." Lucky yelled.

"I'm so sorry Lucky." I said backing away from him.

"You're a whore. You've probably been sleeping with him since Jake." Lucky accused me.

"No I promise." I said softly.

Lucky came at me. Steven grabbed him before he could get to me. Lucky was screaming and calling me every name in the book. I started to cry which just seemed to make him angrier.

Steven was holding Lucky down. Sam tried her best to calm him down. Then Lucky broke down into tears. I kept repeating how sorry I was that I hurt him.

"Liz sweetie why don't you go make your phone call. Sam and I will take care of Lucky." Steven said smiling.

"Okay I will. Lucky I am really sorry." I repeated as I went to leave.

"He'll be okay I'll take care of him." Sam promised.

I quickly got my hone out. I tried Jason's number first. He didn't answer. I left him a message that I really need to talk to him and soon. Then I decided to call Sonny.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny questioned as he answered his phone.

"Hi um I'm sorry to bother you but, I really need Jason." I said quickly.

"I talked to him last night. He's on his way. There was some bad weather." Sonny explained.

"How soon do you think he'll be here?" I asked.

"By later tonight." Sonny answered.

"Oh good." I said happily.

"Is Jake a match?" Sonny asked.

"No it's not that. Oh Sonny I'm sure I can't tell you." I said hoping he'd understand.

"You have something you need to tell Jason." Sonny guessed.

"Yes." I simply said.

"I hope you don't mind but, Carly went over to Lucky and Sam's to help with the kids. Max was a little overwhelmed." Sonny explained.

"I don't mind. Actually I have a favor." I said anxious for his response.

"Anything we can do to help." Sonny said.

"My Grams can't really handle all three kids at one time. I was wondering if you and Carly could look after them for a few days." I asked.

"Of coarse we can. You are my friend and you mean a lot to Jason. And Carly loves kids." Sonny said.

"Oh thank you so much." I said relieved.

"What about Lucky?" Sonny asked.

"Don't worry about him." I answered honestly.

"We'll get them moved to our place admittedly." Sonny said.

"Thank you Sonny and thank Carly for me." I said I needed to know the kids were safe.

"Please call if there is anything else we can do." Sonny said honestly.

"You are doing plenty and I promise to explain everything." I responded as I quickly got off the phone I saw Sam standing outside Steven's office.

"How's Lucky?" I asked.

"Steven sedated him and Luke is on his way with Ethan." Sam answered.

"I didn't know Sam." I repeated.

"I know you didn't. After Jake you would've told us." Sam said with a tiny smile.

"Carly is with the kids I asked Sonny if they would take care of them for right now." I said.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Lucky he is going to need some time." Sam said as I nodded.

"I know he hates me now and I understand. I won't cut either of you from their lives." I promised.

I went back to Cameron's room. I felt completely overwhelmed. Monica was sitting with Cameron. I couldn't help smiling. He was her Grandson and she had no idea. Somehow though she had already felt a connection.

"Is everything okay?" Monica asked looking at me concerned.

"Yes, No, honestly I don't know." I said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Monica asked.

"Not right now but, thank you Monica." I answered.

"If you need anything don't hesitant to ask. I'll you two alone now." Monica said leaving us.

"Hi Mommy." Cameron said smiling.

"Hi Cam." I responded.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"It's nothing just rest." I answered.

"Where's Daddy? He said he would be back." Cam asked frowning.

I wasn't sure how to answer. Should I tell him Lucky might not be back? How do I explain that the only Father he has ever had probably won't be in his life anymore? I didn't know how to tell him that Jason was his Father. I just said Lucky wasn't feeling well and that Sam was taking care of him.

I wasn't sure what the future held but, I knew nothing would ever be the same. I just hoped Jason wouldn't hate me too. I held Cam's hand and tried to not get upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz's Kids

Ch. 5 Remembering

Warning: This is rated T. This chapter has some suggestive content in it. So beware.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I just felt by all the wonderful reviews I had to give you another chapter. This chapter should explain a lot of the questions about Jason, Liz, and the kids. Sorry for writing Lucky so badly my friend says it's cause I started watching right before the fire. I still think I would want Jason and Liz together. I should have chapter 6 up this weekend. Jason's arrival is in the next chapter. This chapter is kind of short. Thank you again for the reviews and for reading.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Cameron fell asleep. I couldn't help but, let my mind drift. I started to think about my forgotten night with Jason. Our real first time and when we made Cameron. Who is our oldest child. That still felt surreal to me. Jason and I have four kids together not one.

I had gone to Jake's. I was in full Lizzy mode. After Rick betrayal and sleeping with Zander I felt like I was falling apart. I started drinking. I was doing shots. I needed straight up tequila and beer. I honestly just wanted to leave my life behind for a night. I want to forget all about my husband, my lover, and everything I had become.

I'm not sure when Jason came in. He had already been drinking too. He didn't say hi or even look at me. He came over and asked for another drink. The bartender would only agree if Jason gave him his keys.

Some guy started hitting on me. I was annoyed. Then he grabbed me. Jason pulled the guy off of me. Jason and I went and sat at our table. I can't really remember what we talked about. I knew he was even drunker than I was.

The bartender said he was closing up. He had called us a cab. He had only called for one though. Jason had said something about not going home that it was where lies lived. I suggested me go to my studio. I was so happy he wanted to go with me.

I don't remember the ride at all. I may have even passed out then. I remember Jason and me stumbling into my studio. Then the next morning I woke up naked and alone. I thought it had all been a dream.

The next time I saw Jason he said nothing of that night. I just assumed nothing happened. He never even told me he woke up in my studio. I still can't believe that was the first time we made love and I remember nothing.

I remember every detail of the second time we made love. The night of the black out. That was the night we truly admitted our love for the first time. It was also when I realized Jason wasn't as strong as he pretends to be. He just hides his emotions better.

The third time was pretty simple. Jake was only a little over a year old. I had gone back to Lucky for my boys. Lucky had gotten hurt once again. And he turned back to pills. When I caught him I was crushed. How could he do that again to our family?

I went to Jason's in tears. He had recently spilt with Sam again. He just couldn't get over her sleeping with Ric. He held me all night. He didn't even try to kiss me. The next morning I woke in our pink room. I asked Jason to make love to me again.

It was magical. I felt so good and free. The real world wasn't scary in Jason's arms. He asked again to send me and the boys away. I politely turned his offer down. Lucky got help again and I went back.

I had been on the pill and we had used condoms so I wrongly assumed that since Lucky and I didn't use condoms that Aiden was his. Jason asked if there was any chance I said no. Jason took my word. After that I didn't see much of Jason.

Then came the fourth time. Aiden was just eight months old. This time Lucky had went undercover as a user. And it wasn't just pills anymore. It was any drugs he could get his hands on. I went off when I found out.

I took Cameron, Jake, and Aiden to Gram's house. Then I headed to Jason. When he opened the door he knew. This was different. Jason got angry. He started yelling. He said I couldn't keep running to him.

I got angry too. We we're both yelling. I turned to leave and he grabbed me. He pulled me to him. As we looked in the eyes he grabbed me. We started kissing the anger was still there but, so was the love. He pushed me into the wall and took me right there.

Afterwards he begged me not to go back to Lucky. He told me that I would never find my first love. He said that boy was gone. I didn't listen though. I went back again. Jason ignored me for a long time. When I got pregnant with Emily he never even asked if she was his.

I always knew there was a chance and as Emily got older she started to look more like Jason and Jake. I didn't question or try to find out. The main reason being fear. I didn't want Jason to run even further from us.

After I left Lucky Jason started to come around more. We truly become friends. He became my best friend. I felt even more for him. Now I have to tell him something that will change his whole world. I could lose everything. I just have to hope that he won't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz's Kids

Ch. 6 Jason's arrival

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I wasn't planning to get this chapter out until the weekend but you guys are great so here it is.

Enjoy and thank you again to everyone reading.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I had fell asleep when I awoke I saw Jason. He was standing next to Cameron. He had a small smile looking at the sleeping buy. How would I tell him that he was his son? I could I tell him that Aiden and Emily was his too? Would he hate me?

"Hey there." I said quietly.

"Hey." Jason responded turning to me.

"I'm so glad you are here." I said trying to relax.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Jason said as he pulled me up and into a hug.

"I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get back." I said honestly trying to stall.

"When Sonny called about Cam I jumped on the first flight. I was in South America and we ran into bad weather." Jason explained.

"I'm just so glad you came home. I need you." I admitted I saw him smile a little again.

"I'm here for you and anything you need. I won't go anywhere in less you want me to." Jason promised.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So it's Leukemia?" Jason asked looking back at Cameron.

"Yes it is. We found a match. It's Aiden." I quickly answered.

"I figured it had to be Jake." Jason said confused.

"Because of my messages?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jason simply answered.

"I found out something. I have some news shocking news." I tried to explain.

I was about to tell Jason everything when Dr. Rhodes came in and interrupted us. I introduced Jason to him. He gave me a strange look. I nodded at Dr. Rhodes but said nothing. We watched as he checked Cameron over again.

Jason was giving me the strangest looks. I was trying not to freak out. I had a text from Sam. She said that Luke and Ethan had got Lucky home. I honestly wasn't worried about Lucky. I just said thanks to her.

Dr. Rhodes was finishing up. He said we would talk about the transplant details in the morning. I nodded knowing we could now. He must have realized Jason was the Father. I saw Sonny was calling. I stepped into the hall with Jason right behind me.

"Hello." I said timidly knowing that this would lead to more questions.

"Muffin its Carly sorry to bother you but, we can't get Emily to eat." Carly said sounding concerned.

"Oh sorry she's really picky." I explained.

"Sonny says he'll make her anything." Carly said.

"Just ask her if she wants tators or chick chick." I said.

"So that's mash potatoes and chicken?" Carly asked.

"Yeah she loves potatoes with cheese and chicken nuggets." I said.

"And she needs it cut up into small pieces right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah bit sized is fine." I answered.

"How's Cameron?" Carly asked politely.

"The same but, we found a match." I answered.

"That's good news." Carly said.

"Yeah it's Aiden he's a prefect match." I said.

"When the surgery going to be?" Carly asked.

"Hopefully soon." I answered.

"Keep us update." Carly said.

"Uh Jason here. Is there anyway you and Sonny can join us here at the hospital in about an hour?" I asked seeing Jason's shocked face.

"Sure Max and Michael can keep an eye on the kids." Carly said sounding surprised.

"Thanks see you soon." I said hanging up.

"Why does Sonny and Carly have your kids?" Jason asked.

"I asked them to." I said as directly as possible.

"Where's Lucky and Sam at?" Jason asked even more confused.

"Lucky won't be by here anytime soon." I said.

"What's going on Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"I need to tell you something shocking." I said.

"I'm listening." Jason replied.

"I didn't know I promise I didn't." I said trying not to cry.

"Just tell me Liz." Jason said tenderly.

"They tested Jake, Aiden, and Emily's blood and Dr. Rhodes found out that they were all full siblings." I explained.

"Jake isn't mine." Jason said sadly.

"Jake is yours." I quickly responded.

"That means that." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"It means that Aiden and Emily are yours too." I said.

"That's not all." I said.

"What else?" Jason asked his voice was strange.

"Cameron is also yours." I answered as his eyes got huge.

Jason looked like he might pass out. I suggested he sit down. He couldn't even talk. He was starring at Cameron. I could tell he's trembling.

"Hi Jason." Cameron said as he opened his eyes.

"Hi Cam." Jason responded obviously trying to show his emotion.

"Mom I'm not sleeping anymore." Cameron said turning to me.

"It's okay baby you want to draw?" I suggested.

I had just handed him the pad and markers when there was a knock. It was Sonny and Carly. I couldn't believe it had already been an hour. I reintroduced Cameron to Sonny and Carly. Then I asked if they would keep an eye on him while Jason and I talked.

"Jason are you okay?" I asked scared by his look.

"How is it possible?" Jason asked.

"Well we had sex and then babies." I answered trying to lighten the mood.

"I remember making love to you when we made Jake, Aiden, and Emily. I always knew there was a slim chance Aiden and Emily were mine." He rambled.

"You want to know how Cameron is yours." I guessed.

"How is that even possible?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"One night right after I slept with Zander I went to Jake's. I was upset over Ric and I started drinking. I noticed you were there too. You were already drunk as well as I was." I said rambling.

"How long have you known that I might be Cameron's Dad?" Jason asked sternly.

"After Aiden was born." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me Elizabeth?" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry I just figured it didn't really matter that Cameron was Zander's." I answered.

"Where did we have sex?" Jason asked calming down some.

"At my studio I don't remember the actual sex." I responded.

"How did you know then?" Jason questioned.

"I didn't for sure I just remembered waking up naked." I explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked.

"I can't ask Lucky to keep claiming kids that aren't his and I honestly don't want that option." I answered feeling the need to be truthfully.

"Does Lucky know the truth?" Jason asked.

"Yes I told him." I replied not wanting to cringe.

"I assume he took it bad." Jason correctly guessed.

"Steven had to sedate him." I responded.

"Does this mean you want me to claim our kids?" Jason asked without an expression.

"Yes I do. It's time to tell the truth." I answered strong.

"Okay, I'll get a plan together." Jason said looking overwhelmed.

"We should worry about the kids and the surgery first. Steven already broke the news to Grams. I think we should tell Sonny and Carly." I said.

"Yeah we should do that now." Jason said.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz's Kids

Ch. 7 Telling Sonny, Carly, and Monica

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I wanted to get this out tonight in honor of the Daytime Emmy's. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Monica come by to check on Cam. She was so happy to see Jason they even hugged. I asked Monica if she would mind sitting with Cam while we spoke with Sonny and Carly. She happily agreed. I suggested to Jason that we share our news with Monica too. He agreed.

"Monica said you wanted to speak with us." Carly said as we all walked into the empty room next to Cam's.

"Yeah will you both sit." I suggested as Jason nodded at them.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked as she sat down with Sonny's help.

"Carly just relax." Jason said.

"Is this about Emily?" Sonny asked with a smile.

"What about Emily?" Carly asked giving her husband the evil eye.

"It's actually about Cameron, Aiden, and Emily." I said.

"What about them? Just tell us." Carly yelled.

"Calm down Carly." Jason commanded.

"I didn't know. I was shocked when Steven told me." I said.

"Just tell us." Sonny said confused.

"Liz got Jake, Aiden, and Emily tested to see of they were a match. Turns out they are all full-siblings." Jason explained.

"Jake isn't yours?" Carly guessed.

"No Jake is mine." Jason responded.

"That means that Aiden and Emily are yours too." Sonny said shocked.

"And Cameron is mine too." Jason quickly said.

"You cheated on Courtney." Carly yelled at Jason.

"I didn't remember actually neither of us did." I said hoping she wouldn't go off.

"So you knew that Aiden and Emily could be yours?" Sonny asked Jason.

"How could this happen?" Carly asked.

"Does Lucky know?" Sonny asked.

"Yes he does." I said giving Sonny a look.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well." Sonny said.

"Of coarse he didn't." Carly snapped as I nodded.

Everyone got very quiet. I was nervous. I was waiting for Carly to explode. Sonny seemed to be accepting everything. Carly looked at me and then Jason. She started looking pissed off.

"Jas?" She questioned him

"Yeah Carly." Jason answered.

"You know I love you and you're my best friend." Carly said.

"Yeah I know." Jason said.

"How could you be so stupid? Why wouldn't you force Muffin to get Aiden and Emily paternity test? Why didn't you even try to claim your kids?" Carly yelled at him.

I tried not to laugh. She was pissed at Jason. I expected her to turn on me at any moment. Carly got up and started screaming at Jason. Sonny was trying to calm her down. I just watched.

"I get it Carly. I was just trying to do what I thought was right now I see now it wasn't." Jason yelled back at Carly and then turned to look at me.

"What are you going to do now?" Sonny asked.

"I am claiming my kids. First we have to get Cameron and Aiden through the transplant." Jason said.

"Finally doing something." Carly said still pissed.

"We're going to set things right." I repeated.

"Well Muffin when are you going to tell the kids?" Carly asked turning to me.

"Soon really soon. We'll probably tell Cameron first." I said.

"Are you planning to tell anyone else before you go public?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Yeah we decided to tell Monica." Jason said.

"Is that a good idea?" Carly asked.

"She's been really supportive. And Jason is her last child left. She should get to know her grandchildren." I said trying to not get upset.

"Calm down Muffin." Carly said.

"Liz is right and soon everyone will know and we'll have to deal with Edward anyway." Jason said.

"Carly let's go relieve Monica so they can tell her?" Sonny suggested.

"Thank you both of you." I said.

"We'll talk later Jason." Sonny said to him.

I felt even more nervous as we waited for Monica. She has been like a Mom to me for years. And she is Jason's Mom. I remember when she met Emily the first time she was so honored I named my daughter after her daughter.

I had to hope she didn't feel betrayed. Jason looked at me. I could tell he was okay. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I felt better stronger.

"Is everything okay?" Monica asked as she entered the room.

"Why don't you sit?" I suggested.

"Is there bad news?" Monica asked.

"I don't think it is. It's just really shocking." I answered.

"Jason, are you okay?" Monica asked looking at him.

"Jason I think you should tell her." I said as he nodded.

"Monica, Mom I have some news." Jason said.

"Oh no." Monica said.

"Jason just tell her." I said sensing her anxiety.

"Elizabeth got all the kids blood tested. She found out they all full-siblings." Jason said.

"That means you aren't Jake's Dad?" She asked.

"No Monica it means that Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and Emily are all Jason's." I said quickly.

"Whoa." Monica said.

"We just found out." I explained.

"Did you have any idea?" She asked.

"Not with Cameron neither of us actually remembered it." I tried to explain.

"Oh son I am so happy for you." Monica said pulling Jason into a hug.

"Thank you." Jason whispered back.

"Who else knows?" Monica asked as she pulled back a little.

"Steven, Dr. Rhodes, Lucky, Sam, Sonny, Carly and Grams all know." I answered.

"Will you be claiming your children Jason?" She asked him.

"Yes I will and soon." Jason answered as she smiled.

"Jason I know how you feel about the family but, I really want to be a part of my grandchildren's lives." Monica asked.

I looked at Jason. As much as I wanted to say yes I couldn't. She is Jason's family. And it's Jason's decision. I may not agree but I would support him it was the least I could do.

"Can you keep this to yourself for now and help us with Edward when the time comes?" Jason asked Monica.

"Yes I can and I will help you in anyway both of you." Monica answered happily.

"There will have to be rules." Jason said.

"I understand Jason." Monica said.

"Then yes we would be happy to have you be our children's Grandmother because you are." Jason said as Monica hugged him again.

"Thank you Jason and thank you Elizabeth." Monica said turning to hug me.

"Let's go see Cam." I said to them both.

Sonny and Carly were talking quietly as we entered Cam's room. Cameron was sleeping again. Monica walked over to the bed smiling. She kissed Cam's forehead.

Sonny and Carly left. Monica left too not long after. Jason asked the nurse to bring a cot into the room. He made me lay down to get some sleep. He promised to watch over Cameron. After a quick hug I laid down. I knew Cameron would be safe with Jason watching over me.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz's Kids

Ch. 8 Surgery Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I planned to have this out already but, life has gotten busy. I am on vacation and my birthday is tomorrow. Anyway I will try to update over the weekend a few times. This chapter is pretty short. The next chapter is called changes, changes. And chapter 10 is my first in Jason's point of view. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Early the next morning Carly and Michael brought Aiden to the hospital. Aiden was so excited to see me. I even got to take him in to see Cameron for a second. I couldn't tell Aiden had no idea what was about to happen.

I noticed Jason smiling at Aiden. Aiden started talking to Jason. Jason took him from me. It was amazing watching Jason hold Aiden as his son for the first time. I almost started to cry I noticed Jason's overwhelmed expression.

After Steven and Dr. Rhodes came in they decided we should begin the surgery and soon. The nurses prepped Cameron and Aiden. Since Cameron knew Jason better I had him wait with Cam. I waited with Aiden.

I headed to the surgical waiting room after they took Aiden in. I was surprised to see Monica, Grams, Sonny, Carly, and Sam were already there waiting. I was really shocked to see Sam. She said that Luke and Ethan had taken Lucky to see Nicolas for a while.

It wasn't long before Jason joined us. He sat quietly while I paced. Sam talked with Grams and Monica. Sonny and Carly talked to each other too. Finally Jason came over to me. He pulled me into a hug.

Steven joined us and told us Aiden was in recovery and so far everything had went well. I was so happy. Dr. Rhodes came in just 30 minutes later. He said Cameron was in recovery too and everything went very well. I quickly explained the process for waiting to see how Cameron did and recovered. He could still reject the bone marrow. Both Steven and Dr. Rhodes seemed confident.

Sonny and Carly headed home to their kids, Jake, and Emily. Monica was on duty so she said she would see us later. Sam and I quickly talked. I told her that after the recovery Jason planned to claim the kids as his. Sam said she would tell Lucky and pack the kids stuff at their place.

I sent Jason home to shower. I bounced between the boys rooms. Aiden and Cameron were both still sleeping. Dr. Rhodes said both boys would probably be sleeping a lot. Steven went to sit with Aiden while I sat with Cameron.

Then Steven came in he said Jason had returned. He suggested he sit with Cameron while I went to talk with Jason. I smiled and nodded. When I entered Aiden room Jason was talking quietly to him while he slept. I wasn't sure what he was saying though I could see the emotions on Jason's face.

Jason's phone rang. He frowned but answered it. I could tell it was Spinelli. He had called to check on the kids. When Jason got off the phone I asked when he was going to tell Spinelli about the kids.

"I'm not sure I should tell him." Jason said.

"Why? He's proved he can be trusted." I said not understanding.

"He and Maxie are engaged and I know she won't keep her mouth shut." Jason explained.

"I still think he deserves to know." I said as Jason nodded.

"Okay I guess I could go talk to him now while Maxie is working." Jason said.

"That's a good idea I need to talk with my Grams too." I said feeling nervous.

Jason hugged me and kissed Aiden head before leaving. Then I saw him heading to Cameron's room. I knew he didn't want to leave. I called Grams. She agreed to come right over to talk.

"How are the children Elizabeth?" Grams asked as she came in.

"They've both been sleeping. Dr. Rhodes said everything went well." I answered quickly.

"I thought Mister Morgan would be here." Gram said in her all knowing voice.

"He just left he needed to go talk to a friend about all the recent developments." I said anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell me Elizabeth?" Gram questioned me.

"I'm sorry I only knew he was Jake's Dad." I answered as I tried to not feel 15 again.

"No Sweetheart." She said confusing me.

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love with Mister Morgan?" She asked.

"Honestly because you didn't want to hear it." I answered strongly.

"You should've told me." Grams said.

"How do you know I am in love with him?" I asked.

"You slept with Mister Morgan multiple times while you were still married. I know you my dear." She responded with a tiny smile.

"Do you accept me?" I asked.

"Will you and Mister Morgan be together now? Will you be raising you children together?" Grams asked.

"I don't know. I've done a lot of damage. All I can tell you is that Jason will be calming the kids." I answered trying to not get upset.

"Will you being getting a bodyguard then?" She asked trying to sound natural about the idea.

"The kids will and soon at my best guess." I said.

"I believe Mister Morgan and I need to have a talk." Gram said shocking me.

"No Grams that would be a bad idea." I said.

"Elizabeth she's right. Mrs. Hardy we should talk." Jason said as he joined us.

I was a little shocked when I was asked to leave by Jason. I went to Cam's room. Steven promised everything would be fine. Why couldn't I be there while they talked? Would Grams upset Jason? Would Jason be able to handle Grams judgments?

Cameron woke up much to my relief. He helped distract me. Monica came in to check on Cameron. I told her Jason and Grams were talking. She said it would be good for both of them. I just hoped she was right. A short time later Grams came in.

"I am going to leave I'll be by tomorrow. I am stopping by to see Jacob and Emily." Grams said.

"How did you talk go?" I asked a little confused at how calm she was.

"Jason and I have come to an understanding." She answered with a mystical smile.

"Okay well be safe and well see you tomorrow." I said in shock that she called him Jason.

A few days went by and both boys were recovering. I was so happy. Jason and I switched back and fourth between the boys rooms. Jason had been acting a little strange. I wasn't sure what to make of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Liz's Kids

Ch. 9 Changes, Changes

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. Thank you for all the reviews and birthday wishes. I had a wonderful birthday. Chapter 10 is called Daddy Time and is in Jason's point of view. Thank you again and please enjoy. I will try to update again soon.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Jason hadn't been by I had sent him home. I knew he needed to shower and sleep. The boys have been recovering well. I had expected Jason to be back by now. I was hoping we could talk about telling the kids.

Cameron and Aiden had both asked for their Daddy. Carly said Jake also had been asking. I just had to figure out how to tell them. How could I explain that Jason not Lucky was their Dad?

I decided to call Sonny and Carly's to check on Jake and Emily. Carly was being pretty nice. Though we just talked about the kids. I asked how Jake and Emily were and she asked about Cameron and Aiden. After a few minutes of talking about my kids and hers I finally got up the courage to ask if she had seen Jason. She said Sonny should speak with me.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny questioned as he answered the phone.

"Did he leave town?" I asked voicing one of my fears.

"No Jason just had some things to take care of." Sonny tried to explain.

"Oh sorry business." I said not really wanting Sonny to think I was interfering.

"No not really." Sonny responded.

"What's going on Sonny?" I asked really confused.

"I can answer that." Jason said walking into Aiden's room.

"I'll check in later Sonny." I said quickly.

"Don't be too hard on Jason he really cares you know that." Sonny said.

"I won't bye." I said hanging up my phone.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey you sorry I didn't call." Jason responded.

"It's okay I just needed to discuss something with you." I said trying to not freak out over what Sonny had said.

"I need to talk to you about something too." Jason said with a strange expression.

"You can go first." I suggested.

"Sonny and I talked and we are both a little worried." Jason said.

"About what exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Our enemies we are both worried about the kids. I mean I've been here with you, Cameron, and Aiden. And Sonny and Carly have Jake and Emily with them." Jason said rambling a bit.

"Do I need to have someone else watch Jake and Emily? Do you need to stay away for a while?" I asked hoping he would say no to both.

"No Elizabeth nothing like that." Jason answered.

"What then Jason? I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I think it's time to put guards in place." Jason answered.

"How many guards?" I questioned back at him.

"Since Jake and Emily are with Sonny and Carly they are well guarded. Max, Milo, and Tony are all there." Jason explained.

"Are you going to put guards on both boys room?" I asked.

"Yes Chris will be on Cameron's room and he will be Cameron and Jake's regular guard.

"And on Aiden's room?" I asked not truly that shocked at this.

"Randy he's Max and Milo's cousin. He'll be Aiden and Emily's regular guard." Jason answered.

"Can I meet them?" I asked wanting to meet the men that would be protecting our kids.

"Yes they are waiting in the hall." Jason answered as he headed to get them.

Jason returned with four men. I only recognized Cody. I wondered who the fourth man was. Why was he here? Jason looked a little nervous.

"Elizabeth you remember Cody, he'll be filling in or extra guard if we need him." Jason explained.

"Yes I do hello Cody." I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you Miss Webber." Cody said.

"Okay before we continue my name is Elizabeth or Liz." I said a little annoyed.

"Elizabeth this is Chris Posh. He's been with us for six years now." Jason said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Chris. Be aware that Cam is very smart and sneaky. And Jake is smart and resourceful." I quickly explained,

"I understand I use to be Kristina and Molly's guard." Chris said smiling.

"And this is Randy Giambetti." Jason said as I shook his hand too.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said to Randy.

"I met Jake and Emily today. Your children are beautiful." Randy said with a huge smile.

"Thank you Randy." I said.

"Chris you can go on to Cameron's room. His Uncle Steven should be sitting with him. You can let him know who you are." Jason said.

"Jason?" I questioned still looking at the man Jason hadn't interodouced.

"Randy you can head outside. And Cody go check in at the coffee house." Jason said as they both left.

The man still waiting looked suddenly very nervous. Jason kept quietly starring at me. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Why was Jason and this stranger acting so weird?

Then it hit me I had a damn guard. We weren't even together. Who knew if we ever would be? Why did I need a guard?

"No Jason." I said.

"Liz just listen to me for a second." Jason said softly.

"No there is no way I am getting a guard. It's not happening." I said annoyed.

"Elizabeth calm down." Jason said firmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"No matter what happens between us you are our children's mother. And you matter to me." Jason answered.

"I'm Bobby Rool." The man said stepping forward.

"Okay rules, I have rules." I said still annoyed.

"As long as your safety comes first rules are fine." Jason said.

"Bobby when I come back to work you need to be invisible. Don't crowd me when we are walking. And talk like a human. I'm a person and we should get to know each other." I said knowing I had been rambling.

"I understand and except your rules. I have some of my own." Bobby said.

"Okay shoot." I said confused.

"No trying to ditch me. If we are going to a lingerie shops or somewhere equally embrassing please tell me ahead of time. And never ask me to keep anything from Jason." Bobby said/

I couldn't help it I started cracking up and asked. "How long were you Carly's guard?"

"Too long." Bobby answered making me laugh again.

"Elizabeth is this okay?" Jason asked his voice was full of concern.

"I understand." I said.

"Bobby you can check in with Randy and Chris." Jason said to him.

"Sure no problem." Bobby said quickly leaving.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Jason asked.

"I think we need to tell the kids. Cameron needs ro be the first." I said.

"That I'm really his Dad?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah I mean Aiden is going to look to his big brothers and I was thinking Cam might like to help us tell Jake." I explained.

"I'm afraid." Jason admitted softly.

"I am too but, our kids deserve the truth now." I said.

"Okay let's go now." Jason said.

"Okay let's go." I agreed.

"Randy go sit with Aiden incase he wakes up. We need to go to Cameron's room." Jason said.

"No problem Jason, Liz." Randy said as he went in.

"Miss McCall is in with Cameron." Chris explained.

"Okay thanks Chris." I said as I noticed Jason looked upset.

"Hey Liz, Jason. I was just coming to see how my pal was doing." Sam said.

"He's doing so much better. Hopefully both kids will be out of here soon." I said.

"Well I better go. I'll check in soon. Be good Bud." Sam said to Cam and she quickly left.

"Mommy, Jason I'm glad you're here." Cameron said.

"Yeah Cam we just got done chekcing on Aiden. He is doing good and should get to go home in a few days." I said.

"When can I go home?" Cameron asked sadly.

"Soon we just have to make sure you're all healed." I answered.

"Sam said Daddy went to see Uncel Nic." Cam said.

"Yeah he did." I answered.

"Why isn't he here?" Cameron said.

"Honey he's really mad at Mommy." I said.

"Why Mommy?" He asked sounding younger than he was.

"I lied to Lucky." I said figuring the truth was the only way to go.

"Mommy you know lying is bad right?" Cameron questioned seriously.

"Yes I know and I am very sorry." I answered honestly I was sorry I lied about sleeping with Jason. I should've told Lucky.

"Do you remember when I told you about your birth father?" I asked.

"Yeah Mommy his name was Zander. He went to heaven like Aunt Emily did." Cameron answered.

"The doctor gave us some news that Zander wasn't your real father." I tried to explain.

"Then who is my Daddy?" Cameron asked with a frown.

"I am Buddy." Jason answered coming closer to the bed.

"We didn't know either Cam." I said.

"Is he just my Dad?" Cameron asked.

"You're right he is too smart." Jason mumbled.

"No Cam he is Jake, Aiden, and Emily's Dad too." I answered.

"Should I call you Dad or Daddy?" Cameron asked.

"Not if you don't want to. You can just keep calling me Jason." Jason answered making me smile.

"Will I live with you part-time?" Cameron asked.

"We haven't figured all that out yet." I answered honestly. Jason and I still needed to have that conversation.

"Can I still see Daddy I mean Lucky and Sam?" Cameron asked.

"Lucky is really upset right now. He and Sam still love you." I answered as best I could I doubted Lucky would want anything to do with them again.

"Oh Okay. Well can I tell Jake Jason's our real Dad?" Cameron asked.

"I think that's a great idea. How about if Jake comes and sees you tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Mommy can I talk to Jason alone?" Cameron asked seriously.

"Sure I'll just go check on Aiden." I answered.

"Wait will you ask Chris to come in here first." Jason said.

"Chris can you join us for a second?" I asked him.

"Of coarse I can." Chris said.

"Cameron this is my friend Chris. He's a special person here to keep you safe." Jason explained.

"Hi Chris." Cameron said looking at him like a super hero.

"I think you and I will be good friends." Chris said showing him a special hand shake.

Chris and I left Jason and Cameron alone. I was glad Cameron seemed to be taking things so well. Randy and Bobby were both in Aiden's room. Aiden seemed scared. Randy was good at calming him down though. I was really impressed.

Bobby and I got a chance to talk for a while. About two hours later Jason came into Aiden's room. I asked how their talk went. Jason said it went good and that Cameron seemed to understand and not be mad at anyone.

After their talk Jason had read to him. He said Cameron had fallen asleep. Jason said that Monica was in with Cameron now. Jason kept peeking at Aiden. Finally he asked if you could have sometime alone with Aiden.

I left and went to Sonny and Carly's. Micheal greeted me at the door. That's when I remember Micheal and Morgan had no idea what was going on. I knew I need to talk to Jason. We should tell them before we go public after all they are Jason's nephews and my children's cousins.

Dianne was actaully there. I asked her if she could come by the hospital tomorrow. I needed to find out how to change the kid's last names and put Jason as their father.

Jake and Emily both seemed to be doing great. Jake was so excited to get to go see Cameron and Aiden the next day. Sonny asked about the guards. I assured him they would be fine. Carly told me that Bobby was a nightmare. I couldn't help laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz's Kids

Ch. 10 Daddy Time

Author's Note: This was a really hard chapter to write. It is in Jason's point of view. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews they have helped inspire me. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

I'm a Dad. I am a real Dad now. I have four kids. This isn't like with Jake. I am truly apart of their lives now and they are going to be apart of my life for the rest of it.

I'm scared. Yes Jason Morgan the enforcer is scared. Honestly though who wouldn't be I have an 8 year old, a five year old, a three year old, and an 18 month old depending on me.

Cameron took me being his Dad pretty well. He asked me a lot of questions. He wanted to know more about me. I felt the same way. I tried my best to explain the accident I was in. I also told him a little about my relationship with Elizabeth.

I am still concerned about Lucky and Sam. How will they fit into our lives? I also still have no idea where I stand with Elizabeth. All I am sure about is there's no turning back. I finally have my own family.

I decided to pick Jake and Emily up from Sonny and Carly's. Elizabeth also mentioned I needed to tell Michael and Morgan about the kids before anyone else found out. I agreed that they needed and deserved to know.

Elizabeth had also suggested I take Jake and Emily back to the penthouse for the next few nights. We were heading to the hospital first. Cameron was going to tell Jake I was their Dad.

"Jason." Jake screamed as Carly let me in.

"Hi Jake." I said.

"Are you taking me to see my brothers?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah I am then you and Emily are coming to sleep over at my house if you want to." I answered.

"Can I see your motor cycle?" Jake asked excited.

"Sure." I simply answered.

"Emily is ready to go. Michael is just finishing packing their bags." Carly said smiling at me.

"Thanks Carly for everything." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"No problem Jas." Carly responded.

"Can you see if Michael and Morgan can come over to the penthouse tomorrow?" I asked Carly.

"We can do that." Michael said.

"For lunch?" I suggested.

"Yeah we'll be there after Morgan's swimming class." Michael said.

"Come on Jason let's go." Jake said as he jumped around.

"Okay Bud let's get your sister and we can go." I responded as he grabbed me hand.

"I got Emily's car seat in the SUV." Max said.

"Hello Sweet Girl." I whispered as Carly handed me Emily.

"You better get going." Sonny said laughing as Jake kept bouncing.

"Bye." I said as Bobby helped me get the kids into the car.

I felt nervous again as I took Jake to see Cameron. What if Jake didn't want me as his Dad? What if Cameron changed his mind? What if my kids ended up hating me? I felt irrational it's not something I'm use to.

"Hi Jason." Elizabeth said as Jake and I walked in.

"I hope you don't mind but, Monica offered to look after Emily." I said.

"Not at all. Hi Jake I've missed you." Elizabeth said leaning down to hug him.

"I missed you too Mommy." Jake said.

"Jakey." Cameron yelled.

"Cam." Jake yelled back happily.

Elizabeth sat Jake on the side of Cameron's bed. I watched as they talked for a little while. Elizabeth smile and then whispered something to Cameron. I saw Cameron nod.

"Jake I got a secret." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Daddy isn't our Daddy." Cameron tried to explain.

"Then who is he?" Jake asked.

"Lucky is just Lucky." Cameron answered.

"Then who's our Daddy?" Jake asked he looked worried.

"Jason is our Daddy. He and Mommy didn't know the doctor told them." Cameron explained.

"Do I have to call you Daddy?" Jake asked just as Cameron had.

"Nope Buddy you can call me Jason." I answered as I had to Cameron.

"Okay then." Jake said smiling.

Elizabeth and I took Jake to visit Aiden. I talked with Chris and Randy. Then I started making plans to leave for the night. I was happy to hear that Robin would be sitting with Aiden for the night and Elizabeth would stay with Cameron.

Emily fell asleep on our way home. I picked up food from Kelly's. When we got to the penthouse Spinelli was there. He actually helped me out.

He watched Jake while I put Emily down. I had got a crib for her. After we ate dinner I took Jake to see my bike. Spinelli agreed to keep an eye on Emily. Monica showed up not long after that.

Spinelli left to go to Maxie's. He promised again not to say anything to her about the kids. I tried my best to explain to Jake that Monica is his Grandmother. By the time she left Jake was calling her Grandma Monica. She looked happier than I had seen her in years.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz's Kids

Ch. 11 Cousins

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews they make me smile. To all my fellow American's Happy Independence Day. This chapter is a little short.

Cindy

[The next afternoon}

(Jason's point of view)

I ordered pizza for lunch. Spinelli ate and then he left to meet up with Maxie. Michael and Morgan showed up right after that. Jake was so excited to see them again. He had told me how much fun he had at Sonny and Carly's.

"What's going on Jason?" Michael asked me as Jake played with his cars on the floor.

"Yeah Mom's acting weirder than usual." Morgan said.

"And why were Liz's kids staying with us and now you?" Michael asked.

"Jason, Jason Emily's crying." Jake yelled.

"I'll be right back." I said as Jake followed me upstairs to Emily.

"What's wrong Baby Girl?" I whispered quietly to her as I picked her up.

"She's hungry Jason." Jake answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing he was right.

I cut up some of the pizza for Emily. I noticed Michael was watching us. Morgan was being distracted by Morgan. I called Bobby inside. I told him to take Jake and Emily upstairs. I needed to tell Michael and Morgan and fast.

"Are you and Liz together?" Michael asked as I came back in the room.

"No we aren't." I answered adding a silent yet in my mind.

"Then what's going on?" Michael asked.

"When Cameron got sick Elizabeth's kids all got blood test. She found out something." I tried to explain.

"What was it?" Morgan asked.

"All of her children have the same father." I answered.

"Yeah Lucky." Morgan said.

"No Lucky isn't Cameron's Dad." Michael said turning to me.

"No I am their father." I quickly confirmed.

"How did you not know?" Michael asked.

"I knew I was Jake's Father. I wanted to protect him." I explained.

"So he wouldn't end up like I did." Michael guessed.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Jason no offense to Dad but, that day he was an idiot. You would never endanger a child especially your own." Michael said.

"I think you'll make a great Dad." Morgan said.

"I do too Jason." Michael agreed.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Does this mean they are our cousins?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it does." I agreed.

"Cool." Morgan said.

"Yeah it is." Michael agreed.

Michael and Morgan ended up staying for dinner. Jake was so happy when Morgan explained they were cousins. I told Michael and Morgan we were keeping things quiet. Jake had a great time with Michael and Morgan.

After Michael and Morgan left I gave Jake a bath. Then Jake helped me give Emily a bath. I called Elizabeth to check in on Cam and Aiden. She said Dr, Rhodes said Aiden would probably get to go home in the next day or so.

I asked her if she would let me bring Aiden back to the penthouse too. She quickly agreed and said that was a great idea. She hoped Cam would be released soon too. I knew she hated to be separated from the other kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Liz's Kids

Ch. 12 Camera's in our Faces

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I will be going back and fourth between Jason and Liz's points of views. There isn't much Aiden in this chapter but, there will be later. Thank you again and please enjoy. I am currently working on chapter 13. Oh and I changed the kids names a little cause I was unsure of their middle names except Jake's.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I had been bouncing back and fourth between the boys rooms. I was so happy when Dr. Rhodes said Aiden could finally go home. I wished Cameron could go home too so we could all be together again. But, Cameron would probably get to go home in about a week.

Jason and I still needed to talk. How much time did he want with the kids? Would we be able to be real friends now? Could we ever be more than friends again?

I didn't have any answers. All I knew for sure was he was falling more in love with our children everyday. They were learning to love Jason back too. That alone made me happy.

"Jason I have great news." I said as I called Jason.

"What's the news?" Jason asked practically laughing.

"Aiden is being released. Dr. Rhodes says he's mostly healed and doing really well." I answered trying to calm down.

"That is great. I'll come by to pick him up and see Cameron." Jason responded.

"Who's watching Jake and Emily?" I asked curiously.

"Carly's here." Jason answered to my relief.

Two hours later I was signing Aiden's release papers. Jason was with Cameron. He had brought Cameron a whole bag of toys. And he bought Cameron was comics.

Diane joined us in Cameron's room. I was holding Aiden. Jason and Cameron were reading. She smiled at us. I introduced Cameron and Aiden to her.

"I come baring good news." Diane said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have the official paper work." Diane said showing us a huge envelope.

"What papers?" Jason asked confused.

"I filed paper to making the children legally yours and legally Morgan's." Diane answered.

"Where do I need to sign?" Jason asked with a small smile.

"You both need to sign. I already filed the blood test and Dr. Rhodes statement." Diane answered.

"After this it'll be done?" I asked.

"Yes it will. Cameron will be Cameron Webber Morgan. Jake will be Jacob Martin Morgan. Aiden will now be Aiden Alan Morgan. And Emily will be Emily Lila Morgan. And Jason will be their father on record." Diane explained.

"You're changing their names?" Jason asked shocked as I nodded.

Jason had a worried expression as we signed. I tried to not look at him. What if he changed his mind? What would I do if he didn't really want this?

"Liz? Are you okay?" Jason questioned as Diane left.

"Are you regretting this?" I questioned.

"No I'm just worried. Soon everyone will know." Jason answered frowning.

"Are you worried what your enemies will do?" I asked knowing I had similar thoughts.

"Yeah a little." He responded.

I nodded in understanding. Aiden was getting hungry so I suggested Jason and Aiden go on home. Jason agreed. I could tell there was more Jason was worried about. I was sure I would need to keep reassuring him he was doing the right thing.

Cameron and I had a quiet night. Steven, Patrick, and Epiphany checked in on us. Cameron actually fell asleep early. After a quick text to Jason to check in on our other kids I fell asleep too.

[Two days later]

Jason and the kids came by to see Cam and I. Aiden seemed to have really taken to Jason. Then Jason suggested I take a break for a bit. I noticed someone following me. I quickly told Bobby.

He looked around but, didn't see anyone. Jason was reading a book about Italy to the kids when I returned. They all seemed to enjoy it.

Jason and the kids left to get dinner. Cameron and I ate pizza that Robin had brought us. I heard a commotion. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Cameras were flashing in my face. Chris and Bobby were pushing the reporters back. They were all screaming questions at me.

Obviously the secret was out. I felt ready to cry. How would Jason and our kids deal with this? I called Jason to warn him. He said they had already showed up at Kelly's while they were eating. He said none of the kids were photographed though.

"I'm worried Jason." I admitted.

"I am too I honestly didn't think anyone would find out this soon." Jason responded.

"What should we do?" I asked feeling so nervous.

"Cody is here with us along with Randy. Sonny said we'll add extra security if we need too. Diane will be releasing a press release." Jason explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just try and not worry too much and keep your head down." Jason answered.

"I will I promise." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz's Kids

Ch. 13 Welcome Home

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all the reviews and everyone who is reading. This chapter answers some of the questions that have been asked. Chapter 14 is called Happy Birthday Cam.

Cindy

[Three days later]

(Elizabeth's point of view)

When Dr. Rhodes come in he was smiling. I wasn't sure if I should get excited yet. He suggested I called Jason. He said he has news for us.

"Jason can you come to the hospital?" I asked as he answered.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked clearly worried.

"I don't think anything is wrong. Dr. Rhodes just asked to speak with us both." I answered trying to calm him.

"I'll be right there." He said quickly hanging up.

It didn't take long for Jason to arrive. Dr. Rhodes came back in. He had something in his hand. He greeted us both. He was smiling.

"I have some good news." Dr. Rhodes said.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Cameron is doing so well we are ready to release him. The surgery was a complete success. We'll continue to monitor him closely for the next few months." Dr. Rhodes explained.

"Oh thank you so much." I said trying not to cry.

"Yes thank you for everything." Jason said shaking Dr. Rhodes hand.

"I'll have Cameron's release papers drawn up. And he'll be ready to go." Dr. Rhodes said as he left.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Jason said in a firm voice.

"Sure I'll ask Chris to keep Cam company." I said.

"Let's go up to the roof." Jason suggested.

"Okay." I simply responded.

I felt nervous. I knew he wanted to talk. And we had to talk. I wasn't sure how this would go. My fears of him wanting the kids to live with him may come true. I couldn't blame him if he did after everything I had done to him.

"I talked with Cody and Elizabeth your house just isn't safe." Jason said.

"Oh um okay." I mumbled.

"You live in a busy street and there's just too much traffic." Jason explained.

"I guess I'll look into moving." I said.

"The safest place would be with me." Jason said.

"You want the kids to live with you full-time?" I asked trying not to get upset.

"Yes, I want them and you to stay with me." Jason answered.

"Me?" I questioned in complete shock.

"Yes you're in danger too. And our children need us both." Jason said.

"How long would we stay?" I asked not sure what to think.

"At least until I can find you a safer house and neighborhood." Jason answered.

"I guess we're moving in then." I said.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Jason said quietly.

"Will there be enough room?" I asked worried.

"Yeah you can have Brenda's old room. Cam and Jake are going to be in Spinelli's room. And Aiden and Emily will be in the spare room for now." He said.

"Where's Spinelli going to be at?" I asked worried.

"Sonny agreed that Spinelli and Maxie could move into his old place." Jason answered with a strange smile.

"Wow Maxie and I as neighbor's I never thought I would see the day." I said laughing.

"Liz we have the release papers ready." Steven said interrupting us.

"Thanks Steven." I said.

"Elizabeth do you want some help. I could come stay for a few days?" Steven asked.

"Actually we're moving in with Jason for a while." I said.

"Be careful Liz." Steven whispered.

"Guess what Cam?" I said as we entered.

"What Mommy?" He asked.

"You're getting out of here." I answered as he cheered.

"We can go home." He said excited.

"Cam we're going to stay with Jason for a while." I said.

"All of us?" He asked.

"Are you okay with that Buddy?" Jason asked.

"Yelp." Cam said happily.

Once we got to the penthouse we ordered pizza. It was so good to be with all four kids. I could tell Jason felt the same way. After dinner Chris and I went to my house. Jason went ahead and gave the kids all baths. I quickly got personal items and more clothes for all of us. Cody and a crew would be over to move the rest of our things. When I got back Emily was already asleep. Jason and I put the boys to bed together.

I told Jason I was tired too. He told me good night and then headed downstairs. I was sure he had work to do. It was so strange to be in the pink room alone. I had never been here without Jason.

I fell asleep feeling truly happy. I have no idea what will happen now. I do know if it's anything like this I'll be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz's Kids

Ch. 14 Happy Birthday Cam

Author's Note: Yes I got this out later than planned. I am currently working on Chapter 15 called Dinner. Chapter 15 Liz and Carly will finally have a little talk. This chapter is mainly about Jason's thoughts and feelings. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. As of right now I am planning on 30 chapters.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Jason's point of view)

I never use to dream when I slept. Then I met Elizabeth and that changed. When I first met her she was so broken. Lucky's so called death hit her so hard. She was so in love with him. I tried my best to help her. We became friends and then it happened. I fell for the 18 year old girl.

Life got in our way. Lucky, Carly, Sonny, Zander, Courtney, and Ric all had kept us apart in one way or another even Sam. I still loved her though. Even though I never could admit it.

When she got pregnant I was amazed. Then I was told the baby wasn't mine. When Elizabeth told me about the baby I felt so happy. I had to give Jake up too. It really hurt. I wanted Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake to be with me. I wanted my family.

I had given up on my dream. I figured I did so much wrong that I didn't deserve my own family. I tried to be happy for Elizabeth. I always knew Lucky wasn't good enough for her. Honestly I never thought anyone could be good enough for her.

I became her friend. I was her best friend at times. And I was her occasional lover. I was happy to watch the kids grow up from a far. Even after Emily was born I still wanted them all of them.

Then Cameron got sick. I had been in South America on business. When Sonny told me about Cameron I knew had to get home and fast. I wanted to be there for Elizabeth and I had always loved Cameron and felt a connection to him.

When Elizabeth revealed that Cameron, Aiden, and Emily were mine too I was shocked. I was sure I had been dreaming. There was no way I could finally get a family.

There was no way I could stay away now. Even if Lucky would've been willing I wasn't not anymore. I wanted my family. I wasn't spending one more day away from them.

I was so relieved when Elizabeth agreed to move in. It's been really nice. We eat together and spend time together. I love bath and bed time. I just wish I knew what Elizabeth wanted. I thought she understood I didn't just want my kids I wanted her too. Then I realized she didn't have a clue.

Today is Cameron's ninth birthday. I couldn't believe I missed out on nine years. I just hoped I could make up for it. So far Cameron has been willing to let me get to know him better. He's been honest. I had always thought he was like Elizabeth now though I see more of myself than I ever thought there was.

Sonny had offered to host the party since I don't have a back yard. Elizabeth happily agreed and the next thing I knew Sonny was throwing a cook out birthday party for Cam. Sonny also got one of those bouncy things for the kids. Elizabeth said it was too much but, Sonny said Cameron was his nephew and deserved to be spoiled. Elizabeth couldn't help agreeing.

Elizabeth made his cake. It was a robot. I couldn't believe she had made it. Everyone was really impressed. The guest list included Robin, Patrick, Emma, Monica, Audrey, Steven, his girlfriend Olivia and a few of the boy's friends from school and their parents.

The parents were actually nice. I was wondering if Elizabeth had talked to them ahead of time. All the kids had a great time as well as the adults. The food was amazing.

It was present time. I actually felt nervous. I had bought Cameron's gift by myself. I wanted him to have something from me that he would really like. So far Michael's gift had been his favorite. It was a comic art kit. Michael looked so happy that he liked it so much.

"Jason is this for me?" Cameron asked as I handed it to him.

"Just for you Bud." I answered.

"Jason this is so cool." Cameron said as he pulled out the Snap Circuit Pro.

"Do you really like it?" I asked softly.

"It's the best Jason. I love it." Cameron said jumping into my arms.

"Happy Birthday Cam. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Jason." He whispered back.

I saw Elizabeth as well as Monica had caught the whole thing. They both had tears in there eyes. Monica took Emily into his arms. And Aiden climbed into her lap. Jake ran to Sonny who scooped him up. All I could keep think was this is right.

Sonny suggested that we take a family photo. Elizabeth thought I wanted it to be of just me and the kids. I quickly pulled Elizabeth over and said it's a family photo. She blushed and quickly nodded. I held Cameron and Jake while she held Aiden and Emily. Everyone was watching. Monica and Audrey quickly asked for a copy. Then I heard Steven and Robin both saying they wanted one too. Sonny agreed and I even heard Carly saying they could put their copy on the mantel.

I was shocked by the day. I never guessed that life could be like this. I hadn't ever felt this happy. Now I just had to figure out how to deal with my feelings for Elizabeth and what I should do. All I knew for sure was I wouldn't run away anymore. I finally had my family and I wasn't letting go.


	15. Chapter 15

Liz's Kids

Ch. 15 Dinner

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. This was the mentioned chapter with Liz and Carly's talk. I felt it was important since Carly and Sonny are so important to Jason. The next chapter will deal with Lucky. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

[One week later]

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I had decided to take a few more weeks off from work. I wanted the kids to feel completely settled. So far Jason and the kids have been adjusting well. I'm the one that has been struggling with all the changes. I just have to remember that this isn't about me. This is about Jason and him wanting to do right by our kids.

"Hello." I said as I answered my phone.

"Liz?" The female voice questioned.

"Um yes." I said still not sure who it was,

"It's Carly." She said I felt shocked I didn't recognize her voice.

"Oh hi is something wrong?" I asked knowing Jason and Sonny was working.

"No I just wanted to invite you, Jason, and the kids over for dinner." Carly said shocking me.

"When?" I asked still not sure what to think.

"Tonight if you are available. Sonny's making his famous pasta and garlic bread." Carly said sounding nervous.

"Let me check with Jason." I said.

"Sure just call me back and let me know." Carly said.

I called Jason. Sonny had already spoken to him. Jason said it was completely up to me. He didn't understand why but, Sonny said that Carly was pushing for this dinner. I decided we should go.

Carly and I needed to learn how to co-exist. I wasn't sure if we would ever really get along. She's Jason's family and also my kids now. It was even more important to play nice. I was hoping she would agree.

I called Carly back to let her know we were coming. She said she was so glad. Dinner was going to be about seven so she suggested we come over at six or so. I quickly agreed and got off the phone.

My day with the kids was pretty quite. After Aiden and Emily's nap we went to the park. Then we headed home to all get dressed for dinner. Jason arrived and changed too. Jason laughed when I asked what I should wear to dinner. I needed up in a shirt and sweater.

On the way over to Sonny and Carly's got very nervous. Jason noticed I was uncomfortable. Jason promised when I want or needed to leave we would. I finally calmed down as we pulled up. The kids were excited especially Jake and Aiden. Cameron had been jealous when we learned about all the fun they had while he had been in the hospital.

Max greeted us at the door. He happily helped us and the kids in. Cam, Jake, and Aiden all ran ahead of us and into the house. Max was on their trail. I heard Carly greeting the boys.

"Hey Jas, Liz thanks for coming." Carly said sounding genuine.

"Thank you for inviting us." I quickly said back as she hugged Jason.

"Hey guys." Michael said as he saw us.

"Hi Michael. How have you been?" I asked as I watched him let Aiden climb him like a tree.

"I'm good thanks. School's been really busy though." Michael answered.

"It's your last year at PCU right?" I asked.

"Yeah and then I'll have my degree in business." Michael answered he looked surprised I knew.

"Michael, Morgan said you have a telescope can I see it?" Cameron said him.

"Sure after dinner you can." Michael answered smiling at him.

Carly and Jason were talking quietly. I didn't want to interrupt. I talked to Morgan a little bit. Then I decided to go in the kitchen and greet Sonny. I doubted he would let me help I still would offer.

"Hi there Liz." Sonny said stepping away from the stove to hug me.

"Thank you for having us over." I said.

"It was actually Carly idea. She promised to behave tonight. If she doesn't please let me know." Sonny said.

"Well if anything good came out of all this besides Jason finally getting his kids it's me getting to see more of you." I said.

"I feel the same way Liz. I still consider you a friend and if you need anything even someone to listen you can come to me anytime." Sonny said making me smile.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked.

"Sure you can. You can finish the salad for me. Everything id cut up it just needs to but put together and dressed." Sonny answered.

"I can do that." I said.

"How is it living with Jason?" He asked.

"Honestly it's been a little strange." I answered.

"He still cares about to Liz." Sonny said.

"I know." I muttered.

"Go tell everyone dinner is ready." Sonny said.

Dinner was so amazing. Sonny is such a good cook. He could be a chef. Cameron ate the most of all the kids' two whole plates. I was so happy to see him so healthy. Emily was covered in sauce. Jolene and Aiden both had sauce on them too. Carly said we could bath the three after dinner. I was so glad I had brought them a spare change of clothes.

"Would you like some help bathing Aiden and Emily?" Carly asked.

"Sure that would be nice and we can put Jolene and Emily in the tub together." I answered.

"Mom, Liz we're all going to Michael's room." Morgan yelled.

"I'm really glad they're all getting along." I said to Carly as we quickly bathed Aiden first.

"Me too. They are good kids. Sorry I've never said so before now." Carly said.

"So are your kids Carly." I said honestly.

"Thank you we are proud of all three but, especially Michael after everything he's been through." Carly said as I nodded.

"Are you looking forward to baby number four?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous though. I hadn't planned to have anymore after Joslene. Sonny and I already love little accident." Carly said smiling.

"Why did you want us to come over for dinner?" I asked not being to wait any longer to ask.

"Honestly I thought we should talk." Carly answered.

"I agree." I said.

"Listen Liz I know I never really gave you a chance. I can admit now I've been jealous." She said shocking me.

"They never shut you out to protect you. He let you be in his daily life. You've always been allowed to love them both out in the open." I said confessing my thoughts.

"He's always loved you. Muffin he just thought you deserved better than him." Carly said.

"That's crazy we both know what kind of great man he is. I wish he could see himself like we see him." I said.

"Now that's something we can both agree on." Carly responded.

"I was thinking could we be friends or at least friendly?" I suggested.

"I think we already are Liz." Carly replied.

"What now?" I asked as we finished the girl's bath.

"We'll take it slow and if things get crazy we'll both remember how much we love Jason." Carly answered.

"Sounds good." I said shocked at her calmness.

When we got downstairs Jason looked worried. Sonny was also looking upset. I hoped nothing too bad was wrong. Then I noticed them both glaring at Carly. Carly and I both broke out in laughter. Jason and Sonny both looked shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

Liz's Kids

Ch. 16 Lucky's Return

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. They were all awesome. This chapter is kind of a wrap up of Lucky. I felt like I should redeem him a little without making it about Liz or Jason. Chapter 17 is about Liz going back to work and some new drama.

Thank you again and please enjoy,

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I knew at some point Lucky would return to town. I didn't know what I would or should do. I hadn't meant to hurt him. As the old saying goes you can't help who you love. And I love Jason.

Jason was gone to work. Cameron and Jake were playing cars with their new track. Aiden and Emily were taking their nap. I heard my phone ringing. I didn't even look to see who was calling.

"Liz?" Luck questioned as I answered it.

"Hello Lucky." I said quietly.

"I'm back in town and I was wondering if we could talk." Lucky said.

"When?" I asked nervously.

"Now if you aren't too busy." He said.

"Actually Aiden and Emily are napping." I explained.

"I can come to you." Lucky suggested.

"I'm living with Jason at the penthouse." I said ready to hear him yell at me.

"I know Sam told me." He said calmly.

"Oh uh ok." I said confused by his zen attitude.

"Can I come to the penthouse?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said feeling better knowing that Chris and Bobby would both be near by.

"Okay I'm on my way see you soon Liz." He said as he hung up.

I called Jason. I didn't feel right having Lucky in his home without his permission. Jason said it was fine but, that Bobby needed to be inside while Lucky was there. I actually agreed and felt better knowing that he would be there.

I went outside and talked with Bobby. I also made Chris aware that Lucky was coming. Fifteen minutes later Lucky arrived. Bobby patted him down. I couldn't help laughing. Lucky didn't seem to upset though. Bobby said he would be in the kitchen if I needed him. I could tell he was warning Lucky.

"Is he the kid's guard?" Lucky asked as Bobby was out of sight.

"He's mine actually." I explained blushing a little.

"Oh I should've figured that." Lucky said.

"The guy at the door he's Cameron and Jake's guard. And Aiden and Emily's guard is off today." I explained.

"I'm glad they are being protected." Lucky said.

"Yeah it's important now." I said feeling awkward.

"How are Cameron and Aiden doing after the surgeries?" Lucky asked.

"They're both doing really great. Aiden recovered so quickly. And Cameron is getting healthier everyday." I answered happily.

"I'm so glad." Lucky said smiling.

"Yeah they're strong boys." I said.

"How are Jake and Emily?" He asked.

"Oh they are both doing great too." I answered.

"Do they hate me?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"What?" I asked sure I had heard him wrong.

"Do the kids hate me?" He asked again.

"No Lucky why would they?" I asked confused.

"I just left them. I didn't even consider them I just thought of myself again. I took my anger out on you their mother. I just wasn't thinking." He explained.

"You had a right to be angry." I responded.

"I saw in the paper you legally changed their names and Jason is now their Father on paper as well." Lucky said.

"I'm sorry Lucky I know that has to hurt." I said.

"Liz it's okay. They are his and he should have a right to raise them and they have his name. I just have missed them. I still love them." He said clearly fighting his emotions.

"They still love you too Lucky." I said.

"Sam told me she's pregnant. I came home right away. I don't want to mess up again. I knew I needed to see you." He said.

"Oh Lucky that's great news." I said so happy he'd finally get a chance to be a Dad with a woman who loves him and only him.

"Could I maybe see the kids?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said unsure if they should see him.

"Cameron, Jake come here for a second." I yelled.

"Lucky." They both yelled as Bobby rejoined us too.

"Hi guys I missed you guys." Lucky said hugging them.

"We missed you too." Jake said shyly.

"Are you feeling better Cam?" Lucky asked.

"Yelp and guess what?" Cam asked.

"What?" Lucky asked him.

"I'm nine now." Cameron answered.

"I know Cam sorry I didn't call but, I do have something for you." Lucky said handing him an envelope.

"Oh thank you Lucky." Cameron said as he showed me the gift card to Toys R Us.

"Bobby can you keep an eye on them?" I asked as he nodded.

I headed upstairs. Aiden was already awake. He was playing with his trucks. I woke Emily up. I wasn't sure how Aiden and Emily would do. I knew Cam and Jake understood but, would Aiden and Emily.

"I'm not angry at your Mom or Dad. I promise. This is the way it was always supposed to be." Lucky said to Cameron and Jake.

"Hi there Aiden. Hi Emily." Lucky said as he saw us.

"Daddy." Aiden screamed.

"No Aiden Lucky not Daddy." Jake softly reminded him much to my relief.

"Lucky, Ducky." Aiden said busting out in laughter.

"Yeah Aiden Lucky like Ducky." Lucky said as we all laughed.

"Come here Emily." Lucky said taking the sleeping little girl from my arms.

"Can you say Lucky Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Luuky." She said softly.

"That's right sweetheart." He said kissing her head.

Lucky was in the floor. All four kids were with him. They were playing blocks. I was watching along with Bobby. I heard Jason's voice. We were obviously talking with Chris. I looked at Lucky and smiled hoping there wouldn't be any issues.

"Jason." The kids all yelled as they saw him.

"Hi guys. Looks like you're having fun." Jason said as Emily and Aiden ran to hug him like they do everyday.

"Hello Jason." Lucky said politely.

"Lucky." Jason responded not showing any obvious distress.

Jason went into the kitchen. I told Bobby to stay there. I followed Jason into the kitchen. I felt nervous. Was he angry at me?

"How has it been?" Jason asked concerned.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"How has Lucky's visit been?" He asked.

"Oh it's alright. The kids seem happy to see him." I said.

"Is he treating you okay?" Jason asked still looking worried.

"Oh yeah we talked its okay." I said.

"Good." He simply responded.

"I'm sorry Jason." I said.

"What for?" He asked looking confused.

"That Lucky is here in your home." I said.

"Elizabeth this is your home now too. You can have whoever you want here. And if Lucky can behave then I can too." Jason said.

We headed back into the Living Room. After a couple of minutes Lucky asked if he could speak with Jason alone. Jason agreed. They went into the kitchen. I sat down and started playing with the kids. I tried my best to keep myself busy.

Almost an hour later Lucky was leaving. He promised the kids that he and Sam would visit them soon. He hugged me and told me to take care. I again congratulated him and told him that I would call Sam to tell her too. I said I was happy he was happy. He whispered in my ear I deserved to be happy too. Then he looked at Jason.

"What did you and Lucky discuss?" I asked Jason later that night.

"We talked about you and the kids." He simply stated.

"What about us?" I asked.

"He was worried. I reassured him I would do anything and everything to keep you all safe." Jason explained.

"What else?" I asked knowing that wasn't all.

"He said he and Sam still want to be apart of the kids lives." Jason answered.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"I told him if he could respect you and respect that I am their father than I could respect that he was the man that has been raising them. And I understood that he would always love them." Jason explained.

"You would understand after Michael." I said.

"Yeah I mean Lucky and I won't ever been buddies I do understand though. And we share five important people in common." Jason said.

I couldn't help it I pulled Jason into a huge hug. He pulled me in even closer. He kissed my head. I hated pulling away. I said goodnight wishing he was joining me. I wasn't really looking forward to my first day back at work. I had a new life and I still wasn't sure how y old life would fit.


	17. Chapter 17

Liz's Kids

Ch. 17 Old/New Life

_**Warning: This is rated T and there is bad language. **_

Author's Note: Thank you all so much you're all awesome. I appreciate every review. This chapter took a turn even I wasn't expecting I'm blaming my crazy job. I am working on chapter 18 now it will be in Jason's point of view. I am still planning thirty chapters. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I had to get back to work. Jason talked me into letting Chris and Randy watch the kids. School would be back in soon. Then the boys would be back in school and Emily would go back to the daycare.

I yelled at Bobby. I was running late and he was taking forever. He just laughed at me. He couldn't believe I was going back to work. I honestly didn't understand. I need to work I have to support myself. Jason won't want us to live with him forever.

Epiphany yelled at me as soon as she saw me. My day just kept going more down hill. I was supposed to scrub in on a surgery with Patrick. Bobby made a big deal about it so Patrick said it might be better if I just sit this one out. Then one of Robin's patients called me a mob whore.

Epiphany made me work through lunch since I was late. Steven called me out for not paying attention in front of everyone. I was honestly about to cry as the day was about to end. I missed the kids so much.

Bobby and I were about to leave when Epiphany motioned for me. She handed me an envelope that had my name on it. I knew it wasn't her writing. She said a messenger dropped it off for me. All it had on the outside was Elizabeth Webber.

I opened it. I was so shocked I dropped the letter and envelope. Epiphany asked if I was alright. Patrick picked up the letter. Then I heard Patrick and Bobby talking. I had no idea what they were saying though.

I couldn't move. Everyone was trying to talk to me. Monica finally pulled me along with her to the locker room. She kept asking me if I was okay. I couldn't answer.

I'm not sure how much time passed. I heard Jason's voice. He quickly came in. He pulled me into his arms. I broke down sobbing. He didn't say a word he just held me close to him.

Monica was talking quietly to Jason. Suddenly Sonny and Max joined us. Jason pulled away and kissed my head. Max grabbed my arm and guided me out of the hospital and into Sonny's car.

Bobby got in to drive the driver joined Max. Monica got into the backseat too. I was so scared and confused. What was going on? Why was this happening? Why couldn't I deal with this?

The car stopped at Sonny's. Bobby quickly ushered Monica and I into the house. Milo opened the door for us. Curly and Michael were both right there. About five minutes later Chris and Randy arrived with all four kids.

I finally got myself together enough to greet my kids. I gave them all kisses and hugs. Michael took the kids upstairs to play. I heard Cameron asking questions. Monica went to make a call. Bobby and Milo said they would be by the door.

"Liz I need you to listen to me." Carly said leading me to the couch.

"Okay." I whispered.

"No one will hurt you or yours and Jason's children. Jason will destroy anyone who tries." Carly said confidently.

"I know." I said shaking.

"Hey Liz look at me you're safe and the kids are safe." Carly said as I started to cry again.

I couldn't stop crying. I went upstairs to the bathroom. I heard voices then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and there was Michael.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Michael asked softly.

"I'm scared." I admitted honestly.

"I know. I've been scared too. You do know Jason will blame himself." Michael reminded me.

"What can I do?" I asked truly needing his advice.

"Be honest and make sure he understands you don't blame him." He said.

"Thank you Michael." I said.

"You don't blame Jason right?" Michael asked protectively.

"No I don't. I just wish he had a different profession." I said.

"I know I feel the same way. I worry about Dad and Jason both everyday." Michael said.

"Liz, Elizabeth." Carly called.

"Yes what's wrong?" I asked as I ran down the stairs.

"Jason called he's on his way. He said to tell you it will all be okay." Carly said.

"Thank you Carly." I said softly.

"Jason means what he says." Carly reassured me.

"I know." I responded.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Sonny asked as he came in.

"I'll be fine, where's Jason?" I asked worried.

"He'll be here soon. I have to warn you he's extremely upset." Sonny answered.

"I figured he would be. I'll calm him down." I promised.

"Let go Elizabeth." Jason said coming through the door.

"Hey Jas calm down. Why don't you come in for a second?" Carly said.

"No. Elizabeth get our children and let's go." Jason barked at me.

"We need to talk first." I said calmly.

"Elizabeth please." Jason said clearly annoyed.

"No Jason I am not going anywhere until we talk." I said firmly.

"You can use my office." Sonny suggested.

"Thank you Sonny. Come on Jason." I demanded.

"What couldn't wait until we got home?" Jason asked angrily.

Jason this wasn't your fault. You didn't threaten to hurt me or our children." I said determinedly.

"It's my fault though. Elizabeth this is my work bringing danger into our lives." He said sadly.

"I've been thinking. We can add more security. I'll quit my job and we'll home school the kids. Whatever it takes you'll do it." I said.

"I think we should send you and the kids out of the country." Jason said.

"No absolutely not. We aren't going anywhere without you." I said getting angry.

"I could join you later." He said.

"No Jason. It's not happening." I yelled.

"I won't survive if anything happens to you or our children." He said softly.

"That is why we need to stand together. Running is not an option. Don't bring it up again." I said trying to calm down.

"I know we do. I'm sorry you're right." He said.

"Yes I am Jason." I said with a laugh.

"Would you really quit your job?" He asked.

"Yes if you ask to me for you I would." I answered.

Jason pulled me to him. He leaned down. I was shocked when he kissed me. As he pulled away I pulled him back to me. The second kiss was better than the first.

We got interrupted by a knock. It was Monica. She said the Quatermine's driver had arrived. She was heading home. Jason and Monica went to talk.

"They aren't leaving. She won't go." Jason said to Sonny.

"I told you she wouldn't." Sonny said smugly.

"Who is after Jason's family?" Carly asked.

"We don't know." Sonny answered.

"Don't lie to me Sonny." Carly said.

"Someone who is trying to gain leverage. He's new to the game." Sonny said.

"Max and Cody went to make sure he understands that our families are off limits." Jason said.

"I can't believe you didn't go yourself." I said shocked.

"Jason is stepping down." Sonny said as Carly and I both gasped.

"I have a family now. Sonny and I are equal partners it's time to act like it." Jason said.

"You won't be an enforcer anymore?" I asked again not really understanding.

"I'm done." Jason said.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Hello." Jason said as he picked up his phone.

"And here I thought nothing good could come of you and Jason. You were the key to get him to stay out of the line of fire all along." Carly whispered to me.

"Good we're heading home have Cody meet is there." Jason said to the person on the phone.

"Is it over?" I asked knowing it couldn't be that simple.

"We won't know for a while." Jason answered honestly.

"What do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"We'll be stepping up security. If I sense any danger or one hair on any of your heads gets hurt you will be moved to the Island. If I have to do it by force." Jason warned.

"Will you come with us if it does?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" Jason questioned back.

"Yes Jason. You know I do. I care about you." I answered shyly.

"How much do you care Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"A lot." I whispered.

"Tell him Liz." Carly said.

"I care more than I should." I admitted.

"Jason?" Sonny questioned.

"Tell her Jason." Carly said annoyed.

"I care about you too much too." Jason declared.

"Let's go home." I said smiling.

"Okay let's go." Jason said grabbing my hand as Michael brought the kids to us.

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked.

"Everything will be okay." I answered smiling.

"Good you both deserve it." Michael said.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on the kids." I said.

"No problem Liz." Michael said as Jason pulled me and the kids out the door.

"Let's go beautiful." Jason whispered in my ear making me blush.


	18. Chapter 18

Liz's Kids

Ch. 18 Date Night

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. The next chapter is called Family. Thank you again for all the support and enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

The last few days had been quiet. Much to my relief the threat was over for now. Elizabeth went back to work. The children have all been doing really great. As I sat with Emily I knew it was time. I needed to make my move.

[Last night]

"Elizabeth can we talk?" I asked after we got the children to bed.

"What the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong." I promised.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you had anything planned for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Not really it's Friday so just resting up and playing with our kids." She said.

"Oh okay." I said cautiously.

"Why did you have something for us to do?" She asked.

"I talked to Monica earlier. She and Audrey offered to baby-sit for us." I said.

"That was nice of them." She commented.

"I was thinking you and could go have a child free night out." I said.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It will be our first real date." She said as we both laughed.

[The next day]

I had been badly distracted the whole day. Sonny had asked what was going on. I finally broke down and told him. He said I shouldn't worry. I was worried though. Elizabeth means so much more than I can ever express. She isn't just my children's mother or a friend.

I found myself hurrying home. Monica was already there. She was playing cars with the boys. She looked so happy. I felt so relieved I had brought happiness into her life for once. Monica looked up and smiled.

"Liz is upstairs getting ready. Emily is up there too. She was being a Momma's girl." Monica explained.

"Hello boys." I said as they all ran to hug me.

"Are you taking Mommy on a date?" Cameron asked me.

"Liz has been a little nervous." Monica said.

"Should I go check on her?" I asked frowning.

"No Jason go on and get dressed." Monica answered.

It didn't take me long to shower and get ready. I just wore some jeans, a t-shirt, and my leather jacket. We had decided on a casual date. I went back down stairs. Audrey had arrived and was holding Emily. I said hello and gave Emily a kiss.

Elizabeth came down the stairs a short time later. She looked incredible. She was wearing all black. She had on black leather pants and jacket. Her hair was kind of wavy. Her make-up was darker than usual.

"Whoa." I mumbled.

"Momma you look pretty." Jake said.

"Yeah you do." Cameron agreed as Aiden shook his head too.

"Thank you boys. I want you to be very good for Grandma and Grams tonight. And I want you all to help out with your sister." Elizabeth said as she kissed them all.

"Have fun both of you." Audrey said.

"Are we taking your bike?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I thought we would. Is that okay?" I asked feeling really unsure of myself.

"You know it is. I love your bike." She said smiling.

She held my waist tight as we rode. I never enjoyed a ride more than I did with her. I had missed it. No one could ever make me feel the way she does.

We arrived at Jake's. Elizabeth looked so happy. I wasn't sure how she would feel about coming here. It was our place though. She always said it was the place where I saved her honestly she saved me too. This was our beginning.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand.

"Are you serious?" She asked noticing the place was empty.

"Do you like it?" I asked hoping she wouldn't mind the privacy.

"Very much so." She answered as she pulled me into a kiss.

I had ordered us dinner from Kelly's. We ate and then I suggested we play pool. She said she was rusty. I promised to help her out. She then talked me into a few slow dances. I asked if she would like to go for a ride before we headed home.

I drove us up to Vista Point. It was another important place to us both. I helped her off the bike. She had a strange look on her face. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. We had bad times here too.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." She said with a tight smile clearly distracted.

"Sorry this was a terrible idea." I said ready to leave.

"No Jason it wasn't." She promised.

"What were you thinking about? I asked worried.

"Just about how much has changed." She said.

I kissed her. We kept kissing until she pulled away out of breath. I held her close to me. Now this was the way we were meant to be. My phone interrupted us. I didn't want to answer it but, Elizabeth said it could be important.

"Jason?" Sonny questioned sounding panicked.

"Sonny whatever it is can it wait until tomorrow." I said annoyed.

"Carly's in labor so no it can't wait." He said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's Carly please Jason I need you." Sonny said.

"We'll be there soon." I answered hanging up.

"Carly's in labor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah Sonny needs me." I said.

"I'll call Monica and Grams to let them know." Elizabeth said.

"Tell them if they need to leave Chris can look after the kids." I replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Liz's Kids

Ch.19 Family

_**Warning: There is bad language in this chapter.**_

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. This chapter was interesting to write. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I hated that our date ended early. It was a great night. Jake's and Vista Point both hold some many memories and now good ones. Sonny called and said was in labor. We hurried to GH.

When we arrived we headed straight to Carly's room. She was obviously exhausted already. Sonny looked exhausted too. Michael and Morgan were sitting on the couch.

"How are you?" I asked Carly as Sonny and Jason talked in the corner.

"I'm so tired. I don't think I can do this again." Carly said crying.

"Yes you can Carly. You're so strong. And soon we'll get to meet your newest daughter." I said trying to be supportive.

Jason had calmed Sonny down. Kelly came in to check Carly. Jason and I took Michael and Morgan to the cafeteria. Jason and Michael had coffee. Morgan and I had hot chocolate.

Two hours later we were in the waiting room. Sonny came to get us. He said the baby was here. We let Michael and Morgan so in first Joslene had just arrived too. We let them have a family moment. Jason and I held hands silently smiling at each other.

"Come on in." Michael said coming out to get us.

"Jason, Liz come in and meet Michelle Jamie Corinthos." Carly said proudly.

"She's beautiful." I said as my eyes watered.

"Would you like to hold her?" Carly asked.

"Yes very much." I said as I took the baby.

Sonny and Jason were talking. I noticed Jason smiling at me. I looked down at the baby. She looked more like Sonny than Carly so far. Jason came over next to me. I handed him Michelle.

"We have a question for you both?" Carly asked.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Will you and Jason be Michelle's Godparents?" Carly asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"We are very serious Liz. You're family too." Sonny answered.

"I'd be honored." I said crying.

"So would I." Jason said.

"Thank you. Both of you." Carly said smiling.

"We should get going its late." I said.

Michael, Morgan, Max, and Joslene we're leaving too. Steven stopped us. He had been so busy we hadn't seen much of him. He agreed to come to dinner at the penthouse next week.

When we were about to get on the elevator we saw Edward. He was asking for Monica. He seemed really upset. I wanted to go see if he was okay. Jason sighed and followed me.

" ." I said.

"Elizabeth Dear we are family now you can call me Grandfather or Edward at least." Edward said.

"Are you looking for Monica?" I asked.

"Yes young lady. I ran out of my heart medication." Edward answered.

"I'm sure my brother Steven would be happy to help you." I said.

"Where is Monica?" He asked inquisitively.

"She with our children." Jason answered annoyed.

"So you will let Monica spend time with your children just not me." Edward said sadly.

"Edward we would be happy to let you spend time with the kids." I said.

"Good I'll tell cook to expect the six of you tomorrow evening at six." Edward said.

"Okay we can do that. You aren't allowed to call their Father any names." I said firmly as he nodded.

[The next evening]

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Jason asked making me laugh.

"I gave you a bunch of kisses." I answered laughing harder.

"Oh yeah." Jason said giving me the evil eye.

"Boys it's time to go." I yelled as they all three flew down the stairs.

We drove the SUV over to the Quartermaine mansion. I was nervous. I could tell Jason was worried. I just had to hope things would go well.

"Mister Jason, Miss Elizabeth come in." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice." I said.

"Your children are beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." Jason and I said together.

Jason grabbed my hand as walked in. I was happy to see only Monica and Edward were there. Jason sighed next to me. I smiled reassuringly.

"These are my great-grandchildren?" Edward questioned.

"Yes this is Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and Emily." I answered pointing to each child.

"My name is Edward I'm your Great-Grandfather." Edward said as she shook the boy's hands.

"You were Grandpa Alan's Dad?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes." Edward simply answered misty eyed.

"Cool." Cameron said.

"Yeah cool." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Would you like hold Emily?" I asked.

"May I? He questioned putting his arms out.

"Hold you." Emily said giggling.

"We're having chicken and mac & cheese for dinner." Monica said greeting us.

"That sounds wonderful." I said.

"Thank you for coming Jason." Monica said hugging him.

Edward was getting along good with the kids. He was telling them stories. Funny enough Edward once drove a motorcycle. Jason looked shocked as he said it.

We had started eating dinner when Tracey and Luke arrived. Tracey was rude. She asked why we were there. When Edward said we were family Tracey frowned. She went ahead and sat down. Luke wasn't sitting he was standing and starring.

"You are a whore." Luke said as everyone gasped.

"Luke stop now." Edward said.

"She ruined my son." Luke yelled.

Aiden and Emily were both crying. Cameron and Jake were both getting mad. I had Jason take the kids. This was my fight not his. He was pissed but, did as I asked.

"I never meant to hurt Lucky. He hurt me too. Lucky isn't a saint. You all sat there and watched him drag me and my children down." I yelled.

"He was sick." Luke yelled.

"He was an addict that wouldn't get help." Monica yelled at Luke.

"Now you've just accepted this slut as your family." Luke yelled.

"Get out." Monica yelled.

"Wait Monica let's just all calm down." Tracey said.

"No if your husband can't respect my family then he needs to leave." Monica said to Tracey.

"I agree." Edward said shocking both Monica and I.

Luke and Tracey left. Jason came back in as I started to cry. Jason pulled me into his arms. He held me tight and whispered words of comfort. Edward and Monica left us alone. I finally calmed down and we all had dessert.


	20. Chapter 20

Liz's Kids

Ch. 20 Loving

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Only ten chapters left. The next chapter is called Home. I hope you enjoy and thanks again.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

To my shock things with Elizabeth have been going really well. We've been dating for a few weeks now. Elizabeth also made a huge decision. She has decided to only work part-time.

The children are all doing really well too. Cameron, Jake, and Aiden started to school. They are all liking school so far. Cameron has been struggling in Math. I was so happy I could help Cameron every night.

Tonight after we got the children to bed I suggested a bike ride. Elizabeth agreed and went to change. Spinelli and Maxie actually agreed to keep an eye on the kids for us. I knew Cody would be on the door for back up if they needed help.

Elizabeth quickly told Spinelli and Maxie what to do if any of the kids woke up. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand. We hurried down to my bike. I watched Elizabeth smile she was always so excited for a ride.

On the ride I knew what I wanted to do. As I felt Elizabeth's arms tighten around me. I was more than sure. I couldn't wait to tell her. I wanted her to understand.

We stopped at Vista Point. This was it I was going to tell her. I was working up my courage. I have to say Elizabeth is one of the only people with the ability to scare me. She has so much power and she's not even aware. She's so special and I always knew that.

"Jason what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Sweetheart. I need to tell you something though." I answered.

"You can tell anything you know that." She said smiling.

"Elizabeth I love you. I never stopped loving you. I am so honored to be the Father to our children. I am so fortunate to have you in my life. I will never stop loving you." I said as I saw her starting to cry.

"I love you too Jason. I love you so very much. I am so sorry I let my fears keep us apart for so long. I am so glad to be the mother to our children." Elizabeth said still crying.

I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her deeply. I whispered my love again. I wiped her tears. We headed back home. We sent Spinelli and Maxie home.

"Come to my room." Elizabeth said taking me hand.

"Just to sleep?" I asked not wanting to pressure her.

"No not to just sleep." She answered with a smile.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" I asked softly.

"Make love to me Jason. I want you to." She answered with a sexy smile.

[The next morning]

Waking up with Elizabeth in my arms was so prefect. I kissed her shoulder. I felt her shake a little. She turned and smiled at me. I heard Jake and Cam so I decided t get up. I kissed Elizabeth again.

I got Aiden and Emily up. Then we all went down stairs. I started breakfast while the children were watching television. A short time later Elizabeth joined us down stairs. I gave her yet another kiss. She got the kids and we all sat down for breakfast.

"Dad will you play baseball with me today?" Cameron asked.

"Sure son we can do that." I answered in shock a little. It was the first time any of the kids had called me Dad.

"I wanna play to Daddy." Jake said.

"I think we should all play." Elizabeth suggested seeing the emotions on my face,

Elizabeth kissed me and then took the kids to get ready. Sonny called as I finished my shower. I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about. He asked what was wrong. I told him about Cam and Jake calling me Dad.

Sonny said for me not to worry about business. He could get Max or Cody to take care of the issue. He said I should spend time with my family. I happily agreed.

The day was great. The kids all had fun at the park. We even ran into a few of Cameron and Jake's friends. I was worried the parents wouldn't want their kids around me but, they were actually nice. Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling.

We went to Kelly's for lunch. Sonny, Carly, and their kids meet us there. After lunch we took the kids to Audrey's for a while. Elizabeth and I went to Jake's. We played a couple of game of pool.

Steven and his girlfriend had us over for dinner. It was actually good. Steven and I had a talk and he understood that I only wanted the best for Elizabeth and our children.

When night fell we headed home. All four kids needed baths. After baths we got the kids to bed. Elizabeth and I went downstairs. She turned on some music. She asked me to dance with her. We danced silently.

I moved to kiss her. We kept kissing until I pulled away. I picked her up and carried her into her room. I made love to her again. I knew if I spent the rest of my life like this it still wouldn't be enough.


	21. Chapter 21

Liz's Kids

Ch. 21 Home

Author's Note: So this wasn't the original plan for this chapter but I wrote and this came out. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Can life get any better than this? The answer is absolutely not. Jason and I are in love and both admitting it to each other. We have four beautiful and smart kids together. I have a job I like and now that I'm part-time I can handle. Jason's work has been quiet.

I only have one concern. Jason's acting a little off. I had assumed that it was business. I went to Sonny. Sonny assured me that the business was calm for now. I felt myself worry more.

"Elizabeth I need to discuss something with you." Jason said after we put the kids to bed for the night.

"Sure you can tell me anything." I said trying to not overreact.

"I wasn't thinking. Then Bobby said you and he had to stop by your storage unit. I realized after you sold your home that I want you with me always. Move in with me permanently." Jason said rambling a little.

"You scared me Jason. I would love to live with you." I said.

"I was also thinking we could use more space." Jason said.

"I agree at least the kids each having their own room." I said.

"I think all four need their own rooms, a guest room, a game room, and an art studio for you." Jason said.

"Oh Jason that sounds prefect." I said.

"Would you like to start our house hunt tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Sounds good Grams has wanted to see the kids so I'll have Chris and Randy take them over there." I answered excited.

"Okay good I'll call our Agent." He said.

I barely slept. I was so excited. Jason said I was acting like it was Christmas. Chris and Randy took the kids over to Grams after breakfast. Jason and I meet out Agent and started looking.

By lunch time we were exhausted and disappointed. Most of the house weren't big enough. The ones we did like didn't have the security we need. Jason promised we would keep looking. He said if we couldn't find a house we would buy land and build one.

I nodded and tried not to cry. We picked the kids up from Grams. We were due at Sonny and Carly's for dinner. I wasn't really in the mood but, I didn't want to let Sonny or Carly down.

Dinner was as good as always. Sonny strayed from his usual pasta dishes and made a chicken and rice dish. Joselene told us all about her dance class. Michael brought his new girlfriend to dinner. Carly actually liked this girl for once.

Sonny and Jason went into the office to talk business. I told Carly about the failed house hunt. She smiled, hugged me, and then said it would all work out. I actually believed her.

It was late when we got home. I quickly got the kids off to bed. They were all as exhausted as I was. Jason was on the phone so I went on to bed. I fell asleep.

"Daddy, Daddy." I heard someone yelling.

"What's wrong Aiden?" Jason asked our three year old.

"I gots go potty and Cam won't let me in." Aiden answered.

"Aiden you can go use Mommy and Daddy's potty." I said.

Jason took Aiden into our bathroom. Jason looked afraid when he came back. He said we should go and check on Cameron. I hurried to the kid's bathroom.

I could hear Cam emptying his stomach. I felt my own stomach drop. I told Jason to try and call Steven or Monica. I got Cameron to let me in. I cleaned Cameron up.

Jason had talked to Steven. Steven said we should bring Cameron into the ER. Jason and I hurried and got ready. Cody and Bobby were both outside. We asked Bobby to keep an eye on the kids. He quickly agreed.

I could tell Jason was as frightened as I was. Cameron looked so pale. She was so sluggish too. Steven quickly took Cameron back when we arrived. Monica joined Steven shortly after.

Two hours latter Dr. Rhodes finished his examine Cameron. As he was about to tell us what was wrong with Cameron my cell rang. It was Bobby so I quickly answered. He said that Jake and Aiden were both getting sick too.

"It's just a bug." I said getting off the phone my voice full of relief.

"I'm assuming your other children are ill also." Dr. Rhodes said.

"Yes the boys are all ill." I explained.

"Cameron's labs were all normal. Just keep him hydrated and watch over him. I'll give you something for the nausea for all three." Dr. Rhodes said.

"Thank you so much Dr. Rhodes." I said softly.

Jason was so happy. We headed home. All three boys were constantly sick. They were running low grade fevers. We moved Emily and Randy into Spinelli and Maxie's.

A few days later the boys will finally all better. I was so happy to see that Emily hadn't gotten sick. Jason did so good deal with sick kids. He was helping all the time.

"Elizabeth I have good news." Jason said.

"I love good news." I said curiously.

"I think I found us a house." Jason said.

"Really a good one?" I asked.

"I didn't actually find it Carly did. I wasn't going to let her get all the attention." Jason said.

"Yes and you crave mine." I said laughing/

"Where's the house located?" I asked.

"That's the only issue." Jason said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

It's next door to Sonny and Carly." Jason admitted.

"I still want to take a look at it. Carly and I are sort of friends now." I said.

We went and looked at the house. It was prefect. Each of the kids would have their own room plus a guest room. There was an attic were I could do art. And there was a basement for the game room. There was also a guest house.

I couldn't find a single thing I didn't like. Carly took full credit for finding us our first home. I didn't mind too much though. We moved into our new home a few weeks later. It fit our family prefect. And Carly was actually considerate.


	22. Chapter 22

Liz's Kids

Ch.22 Trip

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Kelsey asked who Randy is. Randy is the guard Jason assigned to Aiden and Emily. Chapter 23 is called Career Changes. All the info in this chapter came from goggle trips. Thanks again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

Moving into our new home was easier than I had imagined it being. Jason and I arranged for the kids to go to the Quatermine's and spend the day with Monica and Edward. Bobby, Chris, Cody, and Milo helped us with moving. Once we arrived at our new house Sonny and Carly came over and helped us start to unpack.

The first few days were strange being in a new place. Carly actually called before she came over. Carly ended up helping me decorate and arrange the house. She brought Joslene and Michelle over to play with the kids.

Jason started asking about the boys fall break. I asked why. He said he was just curious. I figured maybe he was planning to spend some time with them. Maybe he had even planned a day trip.

I headed to work. Steven told me to have a good trip. I gave him a strange look. Epiphany was crankier than usual towards me. Monica told me to have a goods time. Something was going on.

When I arrived at home my suitcases were packed. Actually all of the suitcases were packed. I asked Bobby what was going on again. He said he needed to go find Jason. I followed him upstairs where Jason was with the kids.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I thought it was time for our first family vacation." Jason answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked still feeling overwhelmed.

"You'll find out soon." Jason answered with a smirk.

"You packed my clothes?" I asked a little concerned.

"Carly helped me. You should have everything you need." Jason answered.

Sonny's plane was waiting for us. I got all four kids settled with Chris' help. I was a little shocked that Jason had only one guard come with us. I asked Chris about the other guards. He said two other guards would be meeting up with us once we landed.

I couldn't help feeling inquisitive. Jason wouldn't even give me a hint where we were heading to. Right before we landed Jason blindfolded me. We drove somewhere. Cam, Jake, and Aiden were talking. I was hoping they would give me a hint. All I knew for sure was we weren't at Disney World.

Jason removed the blindfold as the car stopped. I was in shock. We couldn't be here. I had to be dreaming. This wasn't possible.

"Italy." I screamed in shock.

"We're in Florence to be exact. We'll also be visiting Venice and Tuscany." Jason explained laughing a little at me.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"You aren't dreaming. I have wanted to bring you for years and now I can." Jason said.

"I love you so much Jason. Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I love too." He said kissing me.

Jason led us to the Giglo Bed & Breakfast. We said he had never stayed there but, it came highly recommended. Jason had rented the whole place out of us.

We spent four days in Florence. We went to Piazza Della Signoria Sculpture exhibit on the first day. The boys kept laughing because the sculptures were nude. We then went to the Baptistery of John the Baptist.

After a night of loving making we had another busy day ahead. We went to the Campanile Bell Tower and the Pontevecchio Bridges. After that we headed to a huge street market. The boys actually loved the old fashion games. All of us had a wonderful day.

The following two days we went to museum. The best museum was the Galleria degli Uffizi. It was a Renaissance art museum. It gave me the chance to explain art pieces to Jason and the kids.

Tuscany was next on our trip. It was so relaxing. Jason sent me to the Tuscany Monsummano Terme Spa. Jason and I went on a wine tour also. The kids went on a gondola ride with Chris and the two other guards.

The last thing we did in Tuscany was going to the Mercantinitoscana Markets. It was very old. They even did bartering. I bought gifts for all our friends and family. Jason left us on our own for a while. He said we had something he had to do. I figured it was business related and didn't ask any questions.

Venice was our last stop. Jason said in a few days we would be heading back home. The trip had truly been a once in a life time experience. I could never thank Jason enough for this experience.

We stayed at Alpointe Anticottle in Venice. It was extremely beautiful. Jason had stayed there before. After we arrived we headed to the Grand Canal and St. Mary of the Friars. I had found so much inspiration. I knew my next painting would reflect the beauty I had seen.

The next day we went on a row Venice tour. Emily giggled the whole time. She wanted her Daddy though. We went to the Musostorico Navale or the Naval History Museum as we say it in America. The boys liked it the most. Jason was full of knowledge.

Jason took me to dinner alone. We ate at a restaurant on the water. Jason said I had been on his mind last time he ate there. The lights of the city were amazing. The food was delicious.

"Have you had a goodtime?" Jason asked me.

"It's been prefect Jason." I answered trying not to cry.

"I love you so much Elizabeth." Jason said.

"I love you too Jason." I responded.

"You are everything to me. You're my friend, my lover, my soul mate, mother to our children." Jason said.

"As you are to me." I responded with tears in my eyes.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Jason asked.

I was happily shocked. Jason had asked me to be his wife. It was really going to happen. I was going to be Elizabeth Morgan. I had dreamed so many times.

"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned nervously I realized I hadn't given him an answer.

"Yes Jason I will marry you." I said.

"Oh Elizabeth I love you." Jason said kissing me.

"This is prefect. You are amazing." I said as I kissed him back.

Jason slipped the ruby ring onto my finger. The lights really were brighter in Venice. We went back to our hotel and made love until sun rise. Sadly the next morning we packed and decided to tell the kids about our engagement. They were all so excited. The only part the boys didn't like about us getting married was that they would have to wear suits.

Sonny, Carly, & their kids came over to dinner when we returned home. We announced our engagement. Carly smiled and hugged me. The following day we stopped by and told Grams and Steven we were engaged. They actually seemed happy for us. Then we went and told Monica and Edward they were even happier. I told Robin and Patrick along with Epiphany. Epiphany said it's about time you to get yourselves together.

Everyone seemed happy for us. Even Lucky and Sam came over to congratulate us. Jason wanted us to get married quickly. I wanted six months to plan. Carly quickly offered to help me plan. I accepted her offer. Soon I will be Jason's wife.


	23. Chapter 23

Liz's Kids

Ch. 23 Career Changes

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. Things have been a little crazy but, are calming down now. Anyways thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and support. Chapter 25 is called Fatherhood. This chapter was a little hard to write. Thank you again for all the support and enjoy.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

"Sonny what's going on?" I asked as he looked shocked coming into the office.

"Someone attack the big meeting. Johnny, the guards and I were the only ones to get out." Sonny explained.

"Are you telling me all the bosses are dead?" I asked not believing this.

"Not just them Stone Cold. All the families including their workers have been killed he only left the young children." Spinelli informed us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Sonny.

"Johnny thinks his Father ordered the hits." Sonny answered.

"Do you want me to take care of Anthony and his people?" I asked.

"Cody and Max are already on it. I would suggest you get your family home now." Sonny said.

"I will. Is Michael at your place?" I asked.

"Yeah he and his girlfriend are there. You should probably let Monica know what is going on." Sonny said seriously.

"I think I better get a guard on Audrey and Steven too since Elizabeth is my family now too." I said as Sonny nodded.

Bobby and Elizabeth arrived first. Elizabeth looked panicked. We were about to speak when Chris and Randy arrived with the kids. The kids didn't even seem to realize anything was wrong. Chris offered to take the kids up stairs.

Randy offered to go over to the Quatermine's since the guard wasn't there yet. Bobby said he would be outside. Sonny then left us too saying he should check on Carly and the kids.

"Who killed them?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Anthony we believe did it." I answered.

"He was going to kill his own son?" She asked clearly appalled.

"Yes he was and it's not the first time he's tried." I answered honestly.

"That's terrible it makes me appreciate my parents even if the neglected me." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah he makes the Quatermine's look sane." I said.

We got interrupted by a call from Cody. He said the problems were taken care of. Though Anthony had ordered four more hits prior to his death. The first was the family from Italy, the second was the Russians, the third was a newer family in New York, and the fourth was mine and Sonny's families.

I stayed calm as Cody explained. He said two of the four hits had already been carried out. I told Elizabeth to go get the kids and Chris. I called Sonny as we left. Max had already informed him what had happened.

Sonny said the jet was ready. We all set out for the jet. Elizabeth talked Audrey into going with us. Monica, Edward, and Steven refused to leave. I tried my best to stay calm.

[Nine days later]

"I'm so glad we're going home." Elizabeth said.

"I am too." I agreed.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just never imagined a chance to get out and start over. It was always a dream." I answered still feeling pretty shocked.

"What will you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sonny and I want to keep the coffee business. And we might add a security business too." I answered.

"You and Spinelli would do great in a security business." Elizabeth said.

"We will keep the guard like they are at least for a while. We will offer them jobs with our business if we can't use them as guards anymore." I explained.

"Good I feel safer when I'm away from you if Bobby, Chris, Randy, or Cody are there." Elizabeth admitted.

"I heard your Grandmother asking if we had set our wedding date yet." I said.

"Yeah I mean I didn't know what to say since we haven't discussed it yet." She said.

"Elizabeth we have plenty of money just pick a date. We'll make it happen." I said.

"Could we pull it off in two months?" Elizabeth asked biting her lip.

"We can and we will." I answered kissing her.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth I want you to be my wife as soon as possible." I said.

The next few weeks were pretty insane. Sonny and I adjusted to out new lives. We kept the guards on our families for now. Though both Max and Cody had started working for the Coffee and Security business.

Life was already different. It wasn't bad though. I was glad my family was out of danger. I did wonder if we would be able to stay out of the business. Only time could truly tell.


	24. Chapter 24

Liz's Kids

Ch. 24 Fatherhood

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is reading. This is a short filler chapter. Up next is Chapter 25 which is called Anti-Bachelor and Bachelorette party. Thank you again,

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

Fatherhood is an interesting road. I love my children. Being a Dad had made me feel complete with myself. I love all four of my children so much.

My boys are all a little different. Cameron is sneaky, smart, and has a dry sense of humor. Jake is practically my little twin. He's strong, quiet at times, and very daring. Aiden is very funny and he's so kind. Aiden wants to be just like his big brothers.

Last but not least is my daughter. My baby girl changes every single day. She's very talkative and happy. She is so much like Elizabeth though she looks more like me.

There is only one thing that bothers me. Cameron, Jake, and Aiden are and have been calling me Daddy or Dad for a while. Emily doesn't call me anything. She never calls out for me. Elizabeth says that she was never calling Daddy to Lucky either. I am worried.

I decided that Emily and I need sometime away from Elizabeth and the boys. Elizabeth agreed that it was a great idea. Elizabeth gave me a coupon to some place called Build-a-bear. I didn't understand how or why a child would want to build their own bear.

Sonny and Jolene joined Emily and I for our trip. I was glad to have some support. I packed Emily's bag and headed over to Sonny's. He and Jolene were ready and waiting. Max agreed to go with us too.

Jolene spent the car ride telling Emily all about Build-a-bear. I'm unsure how much the not yet two year old understood. When we arrived Emily seemed to be excited.

The day was interesting. I still didn't understand why we were making our own stuff animal. I made one for Elizabeth it was a bear that had a smock and easel. I thought the artist bear would be prefect.

Emily made a ballerina. Jolene made a business man frog and gave it to Sonny. Sonny made a gymnastics bunny for Jolene. We went to the toy store after we finished. We let the girls pick out a few toys for themselves and their siblings.

We decided to have lunch at the food court. The girls quickly picked what they wanted. Max sat with the girls while Sonny and I talked. I was happy that we were taking a little break. I felt emotions overwhelming me.

"Jolene started calling me Daddy." Sonny said proudly.

"Why do you think it took her so long?" I asked curiously.

"I think she worried that I would be gone like Jacks was." Sonny answered.

"Emily hasn't called me Daddy yet." I confessed.

"That's shocking I know the boys do now. Does she call you Jason?" Sonny asked.

"No she doesn't calling me anything." I answered sadly.

"She's really young. It probably wouldn't hurt for her to talk to Rainey though." Sonny suggested.

"Yeah maybe." I mumbled.

"Did Carly tell you we set Michelle's Christening for Saturday?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah she and Elizabeth are planning a big party afterwards too." I answered/

"Sounds expensive." Sonny said laughing.

"Knowing Carly it will be expensive." I said.

[Saturday Night]

"Hey Jason you put Emily to bed?" Elizabeth asked as we arrived home.

"Yes we've all had a long day." I said taking Emily from her.

"I'm going to go check on the boys." Elizabeth said.

I took Emily up to her room. She seemed to be sleeping really well. I put her into her bed. I covered her up. I quickly kissed her head and whispered my goodnight.

Elizabeth and I made it to our room at the same time. We were both so exhausted. We decided to make it an early night. I fell asleep easily.

"Daddy, Daddy." I hurried someone screaming and crying as I woke up.

"Emily?" I questioned to myself as I rushed to her room.

"Daddy, Daddy." She continued to scream.

"Emily baby what's wrong? I got you sweetie. Daddy's got you." I said as I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.

"No bye no bye bye Daddy." She cried.

"Oh baby no my sweet girl Daddy will never leave you. I love you Emily." I said.

"Emmy love Daddy." Emily said.


	25. Chapter 25

Liz's Kids

Ch. 25 Anti-Bachelor/ Bachelorette Party

Author's Note: First of all I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have vertigo which if you don't know means I am dizzy all the time. The last two weeks have been less than fun. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. The next chapter will be the wedding. I'm planning on 30 chapters still.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I didn't really want a Bachelorette party. It's not like this was my first time being married. Carly said I needed a party. Sonny was making Jason have a party too.

I wasn't looking forward to the party. Especially since Carly my Matron of Honor and Robin my bride's maid hate each other. The night before the parties Carly called and said that plans changed. She said for Jason and me to go to Jake's tomorrow night.

Grams along with Monica came over to watch the kids. Jason scooted his feet. Finally I told him we had to go. We quickly headed out to Jake's.

When we arrived Jake's was completely dark. Jason said maybe everyone forgot and we could go home. I laughed and tried the door. It was unlocked. I turned the lights on as everyone jumped out yelling surprise.

There was a huge sign that said Welcome to Jason and Liz's Anti-Bachelor/ Bachelorette Party. It was prefect. All of my friends from the hospital were there. The guards were there. Spinelli and Maxie had come. The only people I thought would come that didn't were Lucky and Sam.

"Liz." Robin yelled.

"Hi Robin." I said hugging everyone.

"It's time for a shot. Laniey, Kelly, and even Carly agreed to do a shot with the bride-to-be." Robin said.

"Okay you lick it, slam it, and suck it." We all yelled together doing our shots.

"Jason's on my team." Patrick yelled from the pool tables where all the guys were gathering.

"See you later Sweetheart." Jason whispered then kissed me.

"I'll take Cody." Sonny yelled.

"Let's dance." Maxie said obviously more than a few drinks ahead of the rest of us.

"I have to say I never imagined I would be drinking and dancing with Carly and Maxie." I said laughing.

"Or me." Sam said coming over to join us.

"No drinking for you little Mama." I said as Sam started dancing with us.

A short time later we had all made our way to tables. Jason and I were in the middle. It was nice so we could talk to everyone. Jason was actually being social.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Sonny asked from the stage.

"Wonder what Sonny will say." Jason whispered.

"Jason is my best friend. He's my brother. He has always been there for me and my family. I can still remember the day Jason told me he was giving Liz's rides on his bike. He had a strange look. I think it was the first time I had ever noticed he truly liked a girl. Many years and four kids later I am son proud to call Liz family along with their kids. I am so glad you are finally getting your chance to be husband and wife. To Jason and Liz we all love you." Sonny said as he finished him speech.

"Thank you so much Sonny. We love you too." I said as I hugged him.

"I guess Carly feels the need to speak too." Jason said laughing.

"Hello everyone as you knows Liz and I didn't always get along." Carly said as everyone laughed.

"That's an understatement." Sonny yelled.

"Okay so we hated each other. Part of the reason I hated her so much was her love for Jason and his love for her. I felt she did no wrong. Honestly though I learned that Liz just loves hard and works hard." Carly said taking a pause.

"You don't have to say anything else." I said.

"Yes I do if Emily was here she would be so happy to see her best friend and brother getting married. Though Emily and I never agreed on anything us both loved Jason and I can see why Liz was her best friend. She knew as I know and as Liz knows that Jason is a good kind man. Jason, Liz we love you congrates." Carly finished as Jason and I both hugged her.

"Now enough mushy stuff time for Karaoke." Robin screamed.

"Oh I'll go first." Spinelli said.

"I'll go next." I said laughing and downing another shot.

Spinelli sung Gallery by Mario Vazquez. Then I sung Thank You by Dido. Maxie sang I Kissed a Girl. Then Robin and Carly who was both drunk sung Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. By the end of the night everyone but Jason and Cody had sang at least one song. I had a few more shots. I sung You're Makin' Me High by Toni Braxton.

"Elizabeth maybe we should head home." Jason said as I tried to dance with him.

"Sing for me Jason." I said pouting.

"Elizabeth I don't sing." Jason said.

"Please Jason, pretty please with sugar on top." I begged.

"No Elizabeth." Jason said.

"I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like." I yelled.

"Okay time to get you home." Jason said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

Then next morning I had a terrible hang over. Jason just laughed. He teased me about my behavior the night before. I told him he owed me a song. He just turned around and said you owe me that thing you do with your tongue.

I was looking forward to the wedding. We were already a family but now everything would be official. I can't wait to be Mrs. Morgan. One more week and than Jason will make another of my dreams come true.


	26. Chapter 26

Liz's Kids

Ch. 26 Wedding Day

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out I have had some health issues nothing to serious. I also was a little blocked. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. The next chapter is called Honeymoon. There will be some more angst in the future chapters. The rest will be romance.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

The day has arrived. This is honestly one day I thought I would never experience. On this day I will become Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan. Jason and I have both been married before more than once this is different.

I am so anxious to be married. It completes the day. Sadly there will be people we loved that will be missing from our day. Lila, Alan, and Emily just to mention a few that should be here. My parents sadly declined the invite. Sarah, her husband, and children are coming which I am so happy about.

Jason and I know better than most that family is much more than blood. Sonny has been Jason's brother for years. Carly is family too. Robin and Patrick have been my family for a long time. Many others are on that list.

Shockingly the Quatermaine's will be largely represented. Not only are we expecting Edward, Monica, and Tracey but others. Ned and Lois were the first to RSVP. Then Dillon, Skye, and Brook Lynn responded.

We are expecting pretty much the whole town. Jason was the one that wanted to have the big wedding. He said he wanted everyone to see our commitment to each other. There had been only one person I sadly hadn't heard from that I was hoping would come.

Nikolas hadn't responded to our invite. Lucky had promised me that Nikolas wasn't like Luke or Lulu he actually understood my love for Jason. I had asked Lucky if he thought Nikolas would come. He said honestly he knew Nikolas had no plans to return to Port Charles.

It was hard for me because to me Nikolas wasn't just an old friend. He was family. I knew Jason understood. He said that Nikolas should be there. Also he was our tie to Emily.

The day started early. Jason and the boys were gone when I woke up. Grams was standing on my kitchen trying to show Carly how to make whole made pancakes. I had to laugh. Monica was sitting at the table reading Emily the paper while she pulled at Monica's shirt.

"Good morning bride." Monica said happily.

"Good morning." I said as I hugged Monica and Emily.

"Oh good you're awake." Carly said.

"Did you sleep well Dear?" Grams asked.

"Yes very well." I answered as I hugged her and Carly.

"Okay well we better get to the schedule." Carly said.

"Okay let's hear it." I said as I sat down and took Emily.

"Breakfast is almost ready. After breakfast it's time for you to shower. Don't forget to wear a button down shirt or to pack Emily a bag. Next it'll be time to head to the hair salon. Robin and Sarah will be meeting us there." Carly said.

"And after that?" I asked.

"After everyone get's there hair and make-up done then we'll head to the Quatermaines to get dressed." Carly answered.

"Then we will make you officially Mrs. Morgan." Monica said happily.

"I can't wait. This is so good thank you Grams." I said as I ate.

After I finished eating I hurried upstairs. The rest of the day was a blur. I felt like I was in fast forward. It wasn't long before I was wearing my long pale blue wedding dress. I wore my hair down in curls. Grams helped me with my veil.

We all began to line up. Maxie actually agreed to help with the wedding. Grams and Monica lined up first. Jason and I asked Max and Milo to be ushers. The next down the aisle was Jocelyn and Emma who were our flower girls. Then Morgan carried Michelle down the aisle.

Sarah was the next down the aisle. She seemed shocked when I had asked her to be a bridesmaid. I told her no matter what she is my sister and I love her. Robin went down the aisle after Sarah. Carly then went down carrying Emily.

Steven pulled me closer. Steven whispered that he loved and was proud of me. I was honestly getting very nervous. I wasn't worried about marrying Jason I was worried about tripping. I whispered to Steven that I was afraid I would trip. He assured me that he wouldn't let that happen.

I could see Michael who had Cameron, Jake, and Aiden at his side. Then I saw Spinelli who grinned at me. I saw Sonny who was smiling brightly at me next to Jason. Jason slowly turned around as Steven and I approached the arch.

Jason mouthed I was beautiful. I couldn't help my blush. The grounds were so beautifully decorated. Jason smiled as I smiled at him.

"Welcome we have all been brought here to celebrate the love and union of Jason and Elizabeth." The Minister said.

Steven helped me step up. We were right next to Jason. I was so amazed. I felt like at any moment I would wake up.

"Who presents this woman to be married?" The Minister asked.

"Her family does." Steven answered proudly as he kissed my cheek shook hands with Jason.

Steven put my hand in Jason's. I felt so relieved. I knew I would be crying of happiness at any second. Then I felt the tears start. Jason wiped the tears away.

"Jason do you take Elizabeth Imogene Webber to be your wife?" The Minister asked.

"I will." Jason answered.

"Do you Elizabeth take Jason Quatermaine Morgan to be your husband?" The Minister asked.

"I will." I answered.

"Jason and Elizabeth have written their own vows. At this time Jason speak your vows." The Minister said.

"Elizabeth I don't even know how to thank you for my life now. You have given me four amazing children. You have made me a better man. I met you years ago. We became close because of lose and we healed one another." Jason said then he paused for a moment.

"Over the years we have had many ups and downs. I always knew what a good person you were. I promise to you my faith. I promise you my love for you and our children. I promise you I will always try my best for you and our children everyday for the rest of my existence." Jason said as I squeezed his hand.

"Elizabeth you maybe go." The Minister said.

"I fell in love with your bike before I did you. Even when I don't make any sense you understand me. You make me a better Mom. Thank you so much for trusting me with your heart. I will always love you Jason with every bit of me." I said taking a pause.

"I promise my love to you and our children. I promise to always give you every part of me. I promise you that I will be the wife you deserve. And I promise to always remind you of why I love you so much." I said crying again.

"The rings please?" The Minister asked.

Carly handed me Jason's ring. I saw Sonny handing Jason my ring. I couldn't help but notice the boys squirming around. I was so glad Jason and I agreed to keep the ceremony short.

"Elizabeth please put the ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me." The Minister said.

"Okay." I agreed softly.

"With this ring as I symbol of my love I take you as my husband." The minister said.

"With this ring as I symbol of my love I take you as my husband." I said as I put his ring on.

"Now Jason repeat after me and place the ring on Elizabeth's finger. With this ring as I symbol of my love I take you as my wife." The Minister said.

"With this ring as I symbol of my love I take you as my wife." Jason said as he put my ring on.

"May God bless this couple and their family in this union. Now by the power vested in me by the state of New York I pronounce you as Husband and Wife." The Minister said pausing.

"Jason you may now kiss your bride and seal your union." The Minister said as we kissed.

"It's my great pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan." The Minister said as everyone cheered.

We walked back down the aisle happily. I felt like skipping. We started taking photos right away. Luckily the reception was on the grounds as well. We arrived at the reception area.

It was beautiful. There were candles and flowers everywhere. Even the table cloths were pale blue. I could see there were people at every table. Music was already playing.

"Everyone please help me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." The DJ announced as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wow look at everyone who came." I said in awe.

"We are truly fortunate." Jason said.

"We should start making the rounds now?" I suggested looking around at our entire guests.

Jason nodded in agreement. We headed to the Quatermaine table first. Monica and Edward quickly greeted and congratulated us first. Then Ned and Lois talk to us. Brook Lynn, Dillon, and his girlfriend quickly said there hellos. Skye and Lila Rae were the last we spoke to. Jason was actually nice to the whole family. I knew it was hard for him.

I noticed Tracey hasn't come. Edward said she was making sure Luke and Lulu stayed away. I was so happy. I said for them to make sure she got food. And make sure she knew how much we appreciated her making sure there wasn't a scene.

The next was my work family. It seemed as though the whole hospital came. They took up a few tables. Robin and Patrick were sitting with them. I quickly greeted everyone. Jason even let Kelly and Lainey hug him making me laugh. Epiphany seemed as happy as we did. I knew she always wished I could find happiness.

We skipped a couple of tables they were people we didn't know well. Then there was the table full of police officers. We decided to head to my families table next.

Grams was sitting between Sarah and Steven. Sarah's kids and husband were there too. Aiden was sitting on Steven's lap. Emily was on Sarah's lap. I knew they were enjoying the attention from my family.

The next table was the guards. Spinelli and Maxie were sitting with them. Everyone jumped up to greet us. I got lots of hugs. Jason glared at every one of them. Chris, Randy, and Bobby were still working as out guards but they were so much more.

We were about to go to the next table when the DJ interrupted us. It was time for dinner. We headed to our table. We sat with Sonny, Carly, Michael, his girlfriend, Morgan, Josslyn and Michelle. Also Mike came in and sat down with us. Cameron and Jake also sat with us.

After an amazing dinner we decided to finish up greeting our guest. After a few more tables we approached the last table. I was a little shocked. There were two couples sitting with Lucky and Sam. I was very curious.

I couldn't tell who any of the people were from where I was standing. The first to turn around was Kristina. We hadn't seen her since Alexis got married and her and Molly moved to France. She introduced us to her boyfriend Greg. Then the other man stood.

"Nikolas." I yelled happily.

"Congratulations to you both. I know Emily would be so thrilled for you both." Nikolas said as we hugged and he shook Jason's hand.

"Thank you Nikolas." Jason said.

"I'm so glad you could make it." I said.

"Me too. This is my girlfriend Tiffany. Tiffany this is Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." Nikolas said.

"It is so nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"You too Nikolas has told me so much about all of you. Especially Emily she sounded like an amazing person." Tiffany said.

"Speaking of Emily Nikolas there is someone I would like you to meet I said as I motioned for Sarah to bring Emily to us.

Sarah brought Emily right over. Aiden was following her. I saw Cameron and Jake headed our way to. Nikolas smiled at the kids. I hadn't gotten around to sending any photos.

"Hello Nikolas." Sarah said as she approached us.

"Nice to see you Sarah." Nikolas said politely.

"Nikolas this is Emily Nichole Morgan. Emily this is your Uncle Nikolas." I said.

"Hi there Emily. Can I hold you?" Nikolas asked her as she nodded.

"Nikolas." Cameron and Jake yelled.

"It's so good to see you guys. I promise I won't go so long without visiting. You guys need to talk your Dad and Mom into bring you to Greece so you can see Spencer. Hi there Aiden." Nikolas said.

"Maybe after Sam has the baby we could all come?" I suggested.

"Great we'd be happy to have all of you." Tiffany said.

"That would be great." Sam said taking her turn to hug me.

"We could do that." Jason said as Lucky nodded.

"Can we have the bride and groom for their first dance?" The DJ asked.

"We can keep an eye on the kids." Sam said as Aiden crawled into her lap.

"Jason and Elizabeth picked their first dance song. It describes them well. It's called Our to Keep." The DJ announced as we made our way onto the dance floor.

We started dancing. I didn't feel like we were in a room full of people. It felt like Jason and I were alone. Jason whispered his love and kissed me.

Jason went and talk to more people after our song was over. I danced with Steven. It honestly wasn't that weird since my brother had been more of a father to me than my father.

By the end of the night I had danced with just about everyone or it felt like it. Jason even danced a few more slow songs with me. Our cake was awesome it was eight tiers it was white and covered in pale blue pearls.

We said goodbye to all of our guest. The day had been beyond a dream. Jason is my dream come true. I am so proud to be Mrs. Morgan. Now I am looking forward to a honeymoon full of fun and making love.


	27. Chapter 27

Liz's Kids

Ch. 27 Honeymoon

Author's Note: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. They all made me smile. Chapter 28 is called shocked. Thank you again for all the support on this story.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

Elizabeth is my wife. I had thought this would never happen. I was sure I had lost my chance. Our wedding had been prefect. I had wanted to go on our honeymoon right away but, Elizabeth wanted to wait a few weeks.

About three weeks after the wedding there was a long weekend. Elizabeth got four days off in a row. Sonny and Carly had offered to keep all four of the children. I was glad that Michael, Chris, and Bobby helped them.

I had agreed to let Elizabeth plane what we would do on our trip. I honestly didn't care. Elizabeth had been quiet most of the flight. She had actually seemed distracted for days.

"It's so beautiful here." Elizabeth said as we approached the house.

"What are the plans this evening?" I asked.

"I thought we'd just take it easy. Maybe we could watch movies or something." Elizabeth answered.

"What about dinner?" I asked.

"Can we get a pizza?" She asked.

"Sure no problem." I answered.

Elizabeth took a shower. We ate pizza. Elizabeth had brought movies with us. We end up watching three movies. Elizabeth looked as though she's a million miles away.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"No you aren't." I stated firmly.

"Jason I love my job." Elizabeth said.

"I know you do ad you make a wonderful nurse." I responded not following why she was upset.

"I'm not quitting my job." Elizabeth said.

"Okay." I said simply.

"You aren't angry with me?" Elizabeth asked.

"No why would I be?" I questioned back.

"Carly said you would expect me to quit my job and stay at home. I know I should e a stay-at-home wife and mom. I mean we have plenty of money." She rambled.

"Sweetheart I don't care that you work. I will always support what you want." I said stopping her.

She jumped on my lap. I chuckled and kissed her. I started kissing her neck. I knew it was time to move. I picked her up bridal style. I carried her to the bed.

We woke up late. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept that late. Elizabeth packed us a picnic. After checking in on our children we headed for the beach.

Elizabeth wore a white bikini. I wore my normal black swimming trunks. We decided to swim first. Elizabeth is a very strong swimmer. She pretended like she needed my help though. When I got to her she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We swam for another hour. I heard Elizabeth's stomach growling. I suggested we have lunch. Elizabeth and I ended up feeding each other. Elizabeth teased me about being so romantic.

After we got done eating Elizabeth wanted to build a sand castle. I laughed but, went and got the kids shovels and buckets for us. I honestly couldn't believe I was about to build a sand castle on my honeymoon.

After we got almost finish I told Elizabeth I was walking down the beach a bit. I took a shovel with me. I had been gone about ten minutes when Elizabeth found me. I laughed and hurried to finish before she approached me.

"What are you doing Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Come and look for yourself." I suggested.

"Jason?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I do lobe you." I said.

"You wrote in the sand for me." She said crying happily.

We decided to have an early night. We were tired but also so glad to have some time alone. We made love for hours. I had never felt more relaxed.

The next day we went back to the beach. We didn't stay long though. We took a quick swim and then collected some shells. We had already decided to head to the casino. We were leaving the following day.

Elizabeth wore a red dress. She looked so sexy. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go out now. I wondered what was under that dress.

Elizabeth made me promise to not just let her win. We did end up both winning. I won a little more than Elizabeth did. She seemed so happy at what she did win. I just wanted to get her back to the house,

We got up very early the next morning. We went and got gifts for the kids. Then we packed our bags.

We spent the while flight home talking. I couldn't wait to see our children. I had missed them so much. I wouldn't have trade this time alone with Elizabeth for anything. I love my beautiful wife more each day.


	28. Chapter 28

Liz's Kids

Ch. 28 Shocked

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Chapter 29 is called Ups and Downs. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I almost rewrote it but, I like it too much. Hope you all enjoy it and thank you again.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

[Six weeks later]

I have went back to work full-time. Jason understood that working was important to me. He's been spending more time with the kids. I miss them so much. I try to make sure I'm home on time every night to eat dinner with them.

Today has been so busy. We had injuries from an apartment fire. There were multiple burn patients. When it seemed things were calming down there was a bus crash.

I felt so exhausted. I went to get me a bottle of water. I felt so dizzy. I decided I should sit for a moment.

"Hey Liz are you okay?" Robin asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as everything went black.

"Liz, Elizabeth are you okay?" I heard a bunch of voices asking.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy." I admitted as I came to.

"Your blood pressure is normal. Maybe we should just take some blood to be sure." Robin suggested.

"No that so not necessary." I said a little embarrassed.

"I'm your boss and I say it is necessary." Epiphany said sternly.

"Okay then I guess taking a little blood wouldn't hurt." I mumbled.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Monica asked joining us.

"Yeah I just got dizzy." I explained.

"Have you been eating okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes except last week when I had that stomach bag." I answered.

"Have you been tired lately?" Steven asked.

"Yes but, I'm back full-time and I have four kids at home." I answered annoyed.

"Listen Steven, Monica, and Epiphany I have got this. Why don't you all come back and check on Liz in a bit?" Robin suggested.

"Fine." Epiphany said walking off.

"See you later Elizabeth." Monica said.

"Okay thank you all for your concern." I said sincerely.

"Do you want me to call Jason for you?" Steven asked.

"I guess so." I answered sure I was fine but, he'd be upset if I didn't let him know.

"Elizabeth is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Robin asked shocking me.

"What? No I can't be I'm on the pill." I answered nervously.

"Okay well let's get you a blood test." Robin said.

The test seemed to be taking forever. Practically the whole hospital had checked in on me. Steven said he had to leave Jason a message. I called Sonny hoping it would be there in case Jason freaked out.

He panicked and said Jason was in a meeting. I said it was okay. Sonny wouldn't hear of it. He said he would make sure Jason knew. Carly was yelling in the back ground. Robin interrupted so I got off the phone.

"Elizabeth your results are back." Robin said.

"What wrong?" I asked worried by her expression.

"Elizabeth you're pregnant." Robin answered shocking me.

"Are you sure?" I asked sure that there had to be a mistake.

"Yes very sure. Kelly confirmed the results and set you up an appointment for tomorrow." Robin answered.

"What now?" I asked still in shock.

"You're being released. Go home and get some rest." Robin said.

I didn't know how to feel. I never even imagined having a fifth child. I had almost got my tubes tied. I was honestly worried about Jason reaction. We hadn't discussed having any more kids.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Jason asked rushing in.

"Yes I'm fine they discharged me." I answered.

"What happened?" Jason asked still looking panicked.

"I was dizzy I passed out and freaked everyone out." I explained.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah I just need some rest." I answered.

"Okay let's get you home." Jason said.

"Let's go." I said.

The ride home was quiet. Sonny agreed to pick the kids up. They were staying there for the night. Jason wanted me to get plenty of rest.

"Jason there's something I need to tell you." I said anxiously.

"You can tell me anything you know that." Jason said reassuringly.

"Robin did a blood test on me." I said.

"You told me nothing was wrong." Jason said.

"Nothing is wrong. It just seems I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

Jason starred at me. He just kept starring. I started to cry. He pulled me into his arms. He held me so tight.

"We're having another baby?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is the baby okay?" He said worried.

"Kelly will examine and do an ultra sound tomorrow." I answered.

"Can I come with you?" Jason asked.

"Yes of coarse you can." I said.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. I missed so much with our other children." Jason said making me laugh.

"Well you can hold my hair while I'm getting sick. And get me food at three in the morning. Also you can rub my feet when they swell." I said.

"No problem that sounds great." Jason said making me laugh again.

The next day we found out I was already ten weeks along. We were both shocked. I had a few drinks not knowing I was pregnant. Now I was very concerned.

Kelly promised us both the baby was doing well. She said we would recheck things in two weeks. I was nervous but, knew this could happen. My periods had been lighter the last two months. Jason and I decided to wait until the 12th week to tell everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Liz's Kids

Ch. 29 Ups & Downs

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This story is almost to the end only one more chapter after this one. Thank you so much for making this my most reviewed story yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Jason's point of view)

As Elizabeth entered her 12th week her morning sickness started. We began telling people about her pregnancy mainly because everyone was worried. She seemed to be sick all day and night. Nothing I did help. I hoped it would get better soon.

Kelly promised Elizabeth the baby was doing well. Elizabeth said this was the sickest she had ever been. With out other kids she wasn't nearly as sick. Everyone we had told was happy for us. We still had to tell the hardest group our children.

Elizabeth wasn't nervous at all about telling them. I had to remember she had done this before. We brought all four of our children into the Living Room. Elizabeth explained to me that Cameron, Jake, and possible even Aiden would somewhat remember and understand.

"Mommy and Daddy have some good news to share with you." Elizabeth said.

"What is it Mommy?" Jake asked happily.

"Is this like that one time you said you had good news but, it really wasn't good news for us?" Cameron asked.

"That depends on you." Elizabeth answered.

"We're having another baby." I shouted unable to wait any longer as Elizabeth giggled at me.

"I told you Mom was having another baby Dorkface." Cameron said to Jake.

"How do you guys feel about this?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to share my room." Cameron said.

"We have two spare rooms no one has to share." I said.

"Jake?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I hope it's another girl." Jake said.

"Why's that Buddy?" I asked.

"I don't want to share my toys with no more brothers." Jake answered.

"Aiden what do you think about their being a new baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where is the baby?" Aiden asked in return.

"It's right here in Mommy's tummy." Elizabeth answered pointing to her stomach.

"Daddy why did Mommy eat the baby?" Aiden asked looking scared.

"I didn't eat the baby. Daddy and Mommy planted a special seed in Mommy's tummy and it grew into a baby." Elizabeth explained.

"Baby?" Emily asked rubbing Elizabeth's stomach.

"Yes a baby." Elizabeth said.

"Come out play Baby." Emily screamed at Elizabeth's stomach.

"The baby has to stay in Mommy's tummy and get bigger." I tried to explain.

"Okey dokey Daddy." Emily said.

[12 weeks later]

I had been in meetings all morning. I was heading to pick up the kids. My phone rang. Monica said I needed to come to GH right away. I was very concerned.

Elizabeth had taken a fall. She had slipped on the stairs. I just stood there shaking. Sonny offered to take me to GH. Epiphany met me at the elevators.

"Elizabeth is awake and speaking." Epiphany said quickly.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"She seems to be fine except some bruises and a broken wrist." Epiphany answered.

"How the baby?" I asked.

"Kelly is in with Elizabeth now." Epiphany answered.

"Elizabeth?" I questioned as I ran to the curtain Epiphany said is in.

"I'm fine come here." Elizabeth said.

"She is fine and so is your daughter." Kelly said.

"My daughter?" I questioned.

"Yes your daughter." Kelly asked.

"We're having another girl." I said happily.

"And she'll be a Daddy's girl just like Emily is." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yes she will." I promised.


	30. Chapter 30

Liz's Kids

Ch. 30 The only thing better than a happy ending is a happy beginning…

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. We are sadly to the end of this story. Thank you so much for all of your support. I hope you will check out my other stories. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Elizabeth's point of view)

I'm 37 weeks along now. Things have been going really great. Our daughter is an estimated 5 pounds. I'm huge but, very happy. Jason has been as good to me as he promised.

A month ago Carly had me a surprise shower. At the shower we played a game called name suggestion. Jason said I was great at choosing names. And that he trusted me to find a great name for our daughter.

We ended up choosing her middle name from Monica's suggestion. The first name was one that Grams picked. They are both beautiful names. I can't wait to meet our latest addition.

Tonight is Patrick and Robin's party. They are celebrating Robin finishing her newest specialty. Jason didn't think we should go since I am so far along. I teased that if I did go into labor I would have a whole house full of doctors.

When we arrived at Patrick and Robin's house it was full of people. Everyone was greeting us. Steven hugged me first. It was so cool to hang out with everyone out side of work.

I was eating some yummy nachos when I suddenly had terrible pains. I saw Jason talking to Monica and Steven. Robin was close to me. Her eyes went wide.

"Are you alright Liz?" Robin asked.

"No I'm in labor." I screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Elizabeth." Jason yelled running to me.

"Move it." Kelly yelled as she tried to get through the crowd.

"Are you ready to go have your little girl?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Let's go." I said annoyed.

"I'll drive come on Jason." Steven said.

"I'll give Sonny and Carly a call." Monica yelled.

"Bye Elizabeth." I heard multiple people yell.

Jason was so nervous. I couldn't remember ever seeing him this way. I did my best to reassure him and keep him calm. Every time a contraction hit he cringed.

[12 hours later]

Thankfully Sonny and Steven got Jason to calm down. Carly helped me with my breathing. Kelly announced it was time to push and sent everyone but, Jason out. Jason held me hand as I pushed.

Less than 20 minutes later our daughter was born. She was born with a head full of dark hair. She had her Daddy's eyes. She was so tiny. Kelly and Steven said the baby was doing well. I saw Jason's eyes were watering. I knew I was crying.

"What is this beauties name?" Steven asked.

"This is Natalie Ava Morgan." I answered proudly.

"Well Natalie I am your Uncle Steven welcome to out crazy family." Steven said.

Grams and Monica brought the kids up. I was so excited. They were so happy to see me. I let all four kids crawl onto the bed with me. Jason brought Natalie over to meet her siblings.

"Can I hold her?" Cameron asked.

"Okay you have to support her head." I reminded him.

"I remember Mom." Cameron responded annoyed.

"Can I hold her now?" Jake asked after a few moments passed.

"Sure let me help you." I said.

"My turn I wanna hold Natty." Aiden yelled.

"Baby, my baby she cute." Emily said making us all laugh.

"Take a picture." I heard Grams tell Monica.

Monica took out our first family photo of a family of seven. Life did change after Natalie. I went back to work but, only part-time. Chris became my right hand man. Jason teases him that he's a Manny.

Cameron is doing really well in school. Jake is a good student and a great big brother to Aiden, Emily, and Natalie. Aiden is learning more each day. Emily isn't a baby anymore. She is potty trained and talking more.

I couldn't have dreamed of a life like this. Jason makes love to me almost every night. I have an amazing family. My friends are amazing. I guess I found my happy ending though this is just the beginning.


End file.
